Chez Lizzie
by Lali w
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet y William Darcy se conocen durante unas vacaciones en Grecia, se atraen de inmediato y tienen un romance. Lo que sucede después lo descubrirán a medida que avanza la historia si me hacen el honor de seguirla. Clasificada M sólo por las dudas.
1. A primera vista

**Primera parte**

**Lizzie y Will**

**A primera vista**

Elizabeth Bennet, Lizzie para la familia y los amigos, tenía 24 años, acababa de terminar la carrera de economía y para festejar se había ido de viaje por Italia y Grecia con su hermana Jane, que además era su mejor amiga. Lamentablemente Jane no tenía tanto tiempo de vacaciones como ella y sólo pudo acompañarla en su recorrido por Italia, por lo que Lizzie, después de pasar cuatro días extasiada con la belleza de la milenaria Atenas, se encontraba ese sábado en el ferry camino a Santorini para pasar una semana de relax total.

Apoyada en la barandilla de cubierta observaba como el barco se abría paso entre las aguas del fabuloso mar Egeo, mientras repasaba su vida. Era la segunda de tres hermanas. Jane, la mayor, tenía dos años más que ella y era una de las mujeres más bellas y dulces que Lizzie había conocido jamás. Era rubia, de tez blanca como la porcelana y serenos ojos verdes, una belleza clásica que encantaba a todos. Se había recibido de asistente social pocos años antes y trabajaba en un hogar de niños con problemas familiares donde rápidamente se había convertido en la favorita de todos por su carácter bondadoso y alegre. Su problema era que confiaba tanto en la gente que muchas veces salía lastimada, especialmente por hombres que admiraban su impresionante belleza exterior pero no la valoraban realmente y terminaban rompiéndole el corazón. Eso hizo que Lizzie, naturalmente más desconfiada, desde muy joven asumiera una actitud protectora hacia su hermana para preservarla de todo daño. Eran muy unidas, simplemente se adoraban.

Su otra hermana era Lydia, de 14 años, impertinente, desobediente y atrevida. Rubia y de ojos claros como Jane el parecido se acababa allí, tanto en lo físico como en el carácter. Lydia siempre estaba metida en algún problema, desde pequeña, pero con la adolescencia a las travesuras habituales se sumó su "gusto" por los chicos y Lizzie estaba francamente preocupada porque era demasiado coqueta y muchas veces, aunque sin saberlo, jugaba con fuego. Al tener tanta diferencia de edad (su llegada había sido una verdadera sorpresa para los Bennet) y por su carácter tan distinto al de sus hermanas mayores Lydia tenía una relación algo distante con Lizzie y Jane pero era muy compinche de su madre Fanny, de quien era casi un calco. Lizzie había hablado muchas veces con su padre (su madre jamás la escuchaba cuando se trataba de su adorada hijita) para pedirle que fuera más severo pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito.

Entonces Lizzie pensó en su padre, Thomas Bennet, un profesor retirado que siempre había preferido los libros a las personas y que pasaba su tiempo encerrado en su biblioteca y ocupándose como podía del negocio familiar, una pequeña editorial fundada por el padre del señor Bennet junto con su primo, el señor Lucas, que hoy apenas se sostenía. Eso y su amor por los libros eran las razones que habían llevado a Lizzie a estudiar economía y administración de empresas, estaba segura de que la editorial podía ser mucho más redituable y estaba dispuesta a probarlo, después de todo era su legado y el de sus hermanas y el de su prima Charlotte Lucas, que acababa de graduarse en literatura inglesa y comenzaba a involucrarse con la editorial. Lizzie pensaba que juntas podían sacarla adelante. Lizzie adoraba a su padre y compartía con él largas horas de lectura y discusiones de los temas más variados, pero también era capaz de ver sus falencias y sabía que si la familia no tenía una mejor situación económica era en gran parte por su despreocupación y falta de compromiso.

Más allá de eso, lo que más extrañaba a Lizzie era cómo su padre se había casado con su madre. Fanny Bennet era una mujer alegre y ruidosa, muy extrovertida y charlatana, todo lo contrario a su hosco marido pero después de casi 30 años juntos se llevaban extrañamente bien. Era buena madre, cariñosa, atenta y presente, _demasiado_ presente para el gusto de Lizzie que había convencido a Jane de alquilar juntas un departamento en la ciudad y así escapar de la casa familiar. Las dos hermanas se habían mudado a Londres cuando Lizzie comenzó la universidad, hacía ya cuatro años, y la distancia había mejorado la relación con su madre pero ni siquiera así había conseguido que dejara de mencionar que las mujeres estaban en este mundo para casarse y tener hijos. Jane era mucho más inteligente que Lizzie en ese sentido, se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa calma y a presentarle un novio nuevo al menos una vez al año y aunque esas relaciones hasta ahora no habían llegado a buen puerto, la señora Bennet estaba tranquila porque Jane al menos lo intentaba.

Todo lo contrario de Lizzie, por supuesto, que en opinión de su madre ahuyentaba a los hombres con su inteligencia y franqueza. _'A los hombres no les interesan las mujeres inteligentes, para eso tienen a sus amigos, ellos quieren una muchacha bella, buena y tranquila que los complazcan y les den todos los gustos. No eres tan bella como Jane y Lydia pero eres bastante bonita Lizzie, si cuidaras un poco tu lengua te iría mucho mejor'_, le decía siempre. Pero a Lizzie esto había dejado de molestarla hacía bastante tiempo ya porque sabía que su madre tenía buenas intenciones, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que ahora que había terminado la universidad seguramente empezaría a insistirle con que se casara. No importaba que ella hubiera elegido una carrera que le permitiría ser independiente y que hubiera conseguido excelentes calificaciones en la universidad, tampoco importaba que tuviera un trabajo que varios envidiarían y menos aún que no tuviera demasiados deseos de casarse, por el momento al menos. No, lo único que importaba, era esa "verdad universal" que dicta que toda mujer joven debe estar en busca de un buen marido. Por eso quería aprovechar al máximo este momento de libertad y tal vez, por qué no, hacer algo atrevido y espontáneo.

En el momento exacto que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente un muchacho que estaba a su lado le preguntó si también se dirigía a Santorini, Lizzie le dijo que sí y él continuó hablando de esto y aquello y Lizzie se dio cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando. Lo miró disimuladamente, era alto, delgado, rubio y tenía ojos verdes, era atractivo y simpático, definitivamente más el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Jane que a ella que siempre había preferido los morenos de mirada intensa y aire rebelde. Conversaron con facilidad y él le sugirió que tomarán juntos un taxi al llegar a puerto y tal vez que fueran a tomar algo después. Lizzie lo consideró, no solía aceptar invitaciones a desconocidos, de hecho ya ni recordaba cuando había aceptado una invitación por última vez. _'James, hace seis meses'_, recordó, _'¿Puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo?'_ Su madre tenía razón, tenía que salir más y mostrarse más receptiva. Este chico (holandés o alemán o tal vez austríaco) podía ser una buena oportunidad para pasarla bien. ¿Qué podía tener de malo? Nada ¿cierto? Así que aceptó. Cuando estaban por llegar él fue a buscar el equipaje que había dejado en la cubierta inferior y le dijo que se encontrarían en la salida, Lizzie lo estaba esperando pero en el camino a la salida tuvo un momento de cobardía, o tal vez de lucidez, y se arrepintió. No se animaba. Un poco pidiendo permiso y otro poco empujando logró llegar al frente y fue una de las primeras en bajar. No miró atrás, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y le pidió que la llevara a su hotel.

Rápidamente el maravilloso paisaje le hizo olvidar su comportamiento infantil de pocos momentos antes. Decidida a disfrutar a pleno su estadía en la isla, tiró la maleta en la habitación del hotel y salió de inmediato recorriendo con velocidad las intrincadas calles de la ciudad para llegar al mirador antes de que se pusiera el sol. Decían que el atardecer en Oia es uno de los más espectaculares del mundo y no se lo quería perder. Cuando llegó al extremo de la isla, escogió un lugar en una de las terrazas y recién ahí se relajó lo suficiente como para apreciar con detenimiento el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. El sol poniente iba bañando con su luz dorada las fachadas blancas de las construcciones que se extendían por la ladera mientras se recortaba contra el cielo más límpido que hubiera visto en su vida y sus rayos se reflejaban el azul casi imposible del mar. Sacó la cámara de su bolso y comenzó a tomar fotos pero ninguna de ellas reflejaba ni remotamente la belleza del momento así que, algo frustrada, pensó que tal vez era mejor dejar de intentarlo cuando alguien llamó su atención.

"¿Quieres que te tome una foto?", preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

Lizzie se dio vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol y le llevó algunos segundos ajustar la mirada para poder ver con claridad a quien le hablaba. Era un hombre joven, debía tener menos de 30 años, era moreno, de rostro fuerte y muy masculino, su cabello era oscuro, crespo y un poco largo, seguramente más que lo habitual, lo que le daba un aspecto sexi y salvaje, y tenía unos ojos de color azul intenso que casi la hipnotizaron. Era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida.

* * *

William Darcy maniobró su velero hasta atracar cerca de la bahía de Ammoudi, a los pies de Oia en Santorini. Había navegado a buena velocidad y llegaba con tiempo suficiente para ver el famoso atardecer desde la isla. Llevaba más de cinco meses recorriendo el sur de Europa, desde España hasta Grecia, la última escala de su viaje antes de volver a Londres y a todas sus responsabilidades. Este viaje había sido una suerte de despedida de su juventud antes de entrar a la adultez plena. No es que no fuera adulto ya, tenía 28 años, pero hasta ahora se le había permitido vivir de manera acorde a su edad y eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Su padre George Darcy, presidente de Darcy Corporate, uno de los conglomerados agro-industriales más importantes del país, quería que William asumiera más responsabilidades en la empresa y se familiarizara con el cargo que heredaría en no mucho tiempo más y él nunca había soñado con eludir su destino. Estaba muy orgulloso de la familia a la que pertenecía y de todo lo que su apellido representaba y se había preparado a conciencia para honrar ese legado pero, antes de asumirlo completamente, había decidido tomarse seis meses libres de trabajo, estudios y responsabilidades, medio año para no hacer nada por obligación, sino sólo por placer. Ahora se encontraba casi al final de su aventura y no pudo evitar tomarse un momento para reflexionar sobre estos seis meses pero especialmente sobre su vida, su pasado, su realidad y su futuro.

William, Will como le decían sus seres queridos, era feliz, bastante feliz. Tenía unos padres maravillosos: George, un hombre íntegro, honesto y trabajador que era su modelo en la vida, y Anne, dulce, amorosa, firme, bella y elegante, una verdadera dama. Will los amaba con todo su corazón al igual que a Georgiana, su hermanita de 14 años, a la que adoraba desde el momento en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cuando apenas era una recién nacida. La unión entre ambos era tan fuerte, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables, no había nada que William no haría por Georgiana, daría la vida por ella.

Obviamente, no todo era color de rosa, también había problemas en el paraíso de los Darcy. Su padre tenía un carácter muy fuerte y podía ser demasiado severo y él no se quedaba atrás así que los enfrentamientos eran moneda corriente, sobre todo durante su adolescencia y los primeros años de juventud. En esos años Will se negaba a asumir el papel que se le imponía, reclamaba el derecho de cuestionarse si eso era realmente lo que quería y a su padre le costó mucho aceptar que su hijo, en el que tenía depositadas toda su confianza y esperanza, pudiera seguir un camino diferente, pero Will no se dejó doblegar y pidió, al menos, la oportunidad de poder dudar. Durante ese proceso su madre se mantuvo al margen tratando de conciliar y apaciguar el carácter de su marido y su hijo pero Will sabía que, llegado el caso, lo presionaría a obedecer.

La otra cosa que William hallaba reprochable en el carácter de sus padres era ese aire de superioridad que mostraban siempre, con justificación sin dudas porque venían de familias prominentes y se habían movido siempre en círculos elevados, pero el mundo había cambiado y las jerarquías eran cada vez menos claras y más absurdas, al menos en cuanto a la posición económica y social. Will veía esto claramente pero sus padres no tanto y eso también había sido motivo de discrepancias. Con una sonrisa recordó la ocasión en que se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con una camarera y su madre, bondadosa como era, le dio un discurso sobre lo que se esperaba de él en la vida y cómo eso incluía a la mujer que elegiría como compañera porque ella también llevaría el apellido Darcy y tenía que ser digna de él, no sólo por comportamiento sino también por nacimiento. La relación no prosperó así que no hubo de qué preocuparse pero Will siempre se sintió un poco molesto por eso, no le parecía que su madre tuviera derecho a influir sobre con quién salía o quienes eran sus amigos.

Mientras se aprestaba para bajar de la embarcación y ordenaba sus cosas en la cabina encontró una agenda de cuero con el monograma de la compañía que su padre le había obsequiado antes de partir para que sirviera de bitácora de viaje pero también para que agendara sus futuros compromisos. Pasando las hojas rápidamente llegó al día que sellaba su futuro y leyó la anotación escrita con la letra perfecta de su padre.

'_7 de septiembre de 2009, 8hs. _

_Asunción como Gerente General de Darcy Corporate. _

_Querido hijo: este es el primer día del resto de tu vida y quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero antes de que te hagas cargo de tu nuevo puesto quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de que honrarás nuestro apellido con todo lo que representa y confío en que serás capaz de llevar la empresa a otro nivel y hacerla crecer enfrentando los desafíos de la nueva era. Espero que sepas también que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eres el mejor hijo y hermano que cualquiera podría desear. Tu madre me insiste para que te diga esto en persona y lo intentaré pero aunque no lo haga no quiere decir que no lo sienta. _

_Tu padre, George Alexander Darcy_

_PD: No llegues tarde!'_

Cerró la agenda con una sonrisa. Su padre nunca había sido demostrativo, él tampoco, pero William sabía cuánto lo amaba aunque esas palabras le daban una gran satisfacción. Guardó la agenda en un lugar seguro, tomó una mochila y su billetera porque tenía que comprar provisiones, subió al bote y se dirigió al embarcadero. El increíble paisaje lo atrapó de inmediato alejando su nostalgia y cuando pisó tierra empezó a subir la cuesta con paso rápido y alegre. La gente ya empezaba a ocupar las terrazas para esperar el atardecer y él buscó un buen lugar desde donde observarlo y tomar algunas fotografías que le había prometido a Georgiana. Mientras caminaba vio pasar a una muchacha vestida con un short de jean y una camisa bordada blanca y azul, de esas típicas griegas. Era delgada pero con curvas, sus bellas piernas resplandecían con un leve bronceado igual que sus gráciles brazos, tenía el cabello castaño levemente ondulado y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Caminaba con gracia y liviandad y, aunque aún no había podido ver su rostro, estaba seguro de que era hermosa. Sin siquiera pensarlo la siguió y se descubrió mirando a la gente que la rodeaba para ver si estaba con alguien, seguro tenía novio o marido, no podía ser que semejante belleza estuviera sola. Pero lo estaba, o al menos eso parecía. Vio como ella se sentaba sobre una baranda de piedra y sacaba una cámara de su bolso y tomaba algunas fotografías pero al poco tiempo dio un suspiro de resignación y estaba a punto de guardar su cámara.

"¿Quieres que te tome una foto?"

'_¿Quién dijo eso?'_, se preguntó Will asombrado. _'¿Acaso fui yo?'_

Y sí, había sido él, porque la muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la fuerte luz del sol así que él no podía verlos bien pero sí pudo admirar su forma almendrada y apreciar las largas pestañas. Bajó la vista hacia su nariz que estaba levemente fruncida en un gesto adorable y luego a su preciosa boca rosada y carnosa. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y entonces ella le sonrió, abriendo apenas los labios y dejando entrever unos preciosos dientes perlados y a Will se le cortó la respiración.

"Claro, gracias", le dijo extendiendo la mano para entregarle la cámara.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él la tomó y Will sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el centro mismo de su corazón.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Perfecta**

* * *

_**Nota: Aún sigo adelante con mis otras historias (Simplemente Lizzie y Darcy y Destino) pero como estoy medio estancada y esta nueva historia vino a mi mente, no quise dejarla escapar pero estoy mejor preparada con varios capítulos adelantados así que espero poder actualizar con regularidad mientras me pongo al día con mis obras FF. **_

_**Ojalá les guste. **_


	2. Perfecta

**Perfecta**

"¿Quieres que te tome una foto?", le preguntó Will a Lizzie.

"Claro, gracias", le dijo ella dándole la cámara.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él la tomó y Will sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el centro mismo de su corazón.

"¿Así estoy bien?", preguntó Lizzie después de unos segundos y Will se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mudo mirándola.

"Eh… sí…", _'¿Qué si estás bien? Estás más que bien, estás increíble'_, pensó y rogó que su expresión no delatara lo embobado que estaba. "Pero mejor gira un poco hacia allá para no quedar a contraluz", agregó recobrando la normalidad.

"Bueno…", dijo Lizzie haciendo lo que él le pedía. "¿Eres fotógrafo? Parece que sabes lo que haces."

"No soy fotógrafo pero me gusta mucho", _'Tú me gustas mucho', _dijo su subconsciente descaradamente_. _Will aprovechó la excusa de estar detrás de la lente para mirarla –admirarla- libremente. Con cada toma se sentía más atraído, ella posaba divertida, haciendo caras raras o simplemente sonriendo y pronto Will se encontró riendo con ella.

'_Por Dios, qué sonrisa!'_, pensó Lizzie maravillada y por un instante se quedó sin aliento. Entonces él la miró extrañado y ella reaccionó.

"Suficiente ¿no? Ahora déjame a mí. Dame tu cámara", le pidió Lizzie mientras se levantaba para dejarlo en su lugar.

"No, no me gusta posar", replicó Will poniendo una mano delante suyo a la defensiva.

"Vamos! Mira la vista. Tienes que tomarte una foto aquí, para recordar el momento." Sin esperar respuesta lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la baranda de espaldas al mar y al sol que descendía lentamente.

Cuando él a regañadientes le pasó su cámara Lizzie trató de hacer las mismas tomas que él le había hecho y entonces ella tuvo la oportunidad de admirarlo a él. Observó su hermoso rostro y sus increíbles ojos azules, sus hombros esculpidos, su ancho pecho, sus brazos fuertes, e hizo algo que nunca hacía, buscó un anillo dorado en su mano izquierda. Se alegró cuando no lo encontró y se sonrojó de inmediato por ese comportamiento más propio de su madre que de ella.

Estaba en plena tarea de retratar a ese adonis cuando una parejita de norteamericanos que estaba detrás de ellos, Kendra y Tim dijeron, se ofreció a tomarles una foto juntos, sin duda pensando que ellos también eran pareja.

"Oh, no. No hace falta", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Claro que sí y después nos tomarán una a nosotros", dijo Tim mirando con dulzura a la muchacha. Tal vez eran recién casados. "Vamos, siéntense juntos. Más cerca!" Sin escuchar sus protestas los fue guiando hasta que quedaron uno junto al otro, muy cerca, y Will y Lizzie no pudieron más que sonreír tontamente ante la situación. "Ahora con la otra cámara. Pero no sean tímidos, abrázala!", le pidió a Will.

Will palideció y miró a Lizzie como preguntándole qué hacer, ella se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa tímida se acercó más a él, entonces, con mucha cautela, Will pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Lizzie casi sin tocarla, porque era un caballero, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado apretarla con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, hundir el rostro en su cuello y aspirar el delicioso aroma a jazmín que despedía su cálido cuerpo.

"Ay… qué tiernos!", exclamó Kendra sacándolo de su ensoñación. "Ahora a nosotros ¿sí?", pidió.

Lizzie se levantó algo torpemente, la cercanía de Will tampoco la había dejado indiferente, y luego de un largo suspiro tomó la cámara de la pareja y les hizo algunas fotografías hasta que ellos se despidieron dejándolos solos.

Cuando estuvieron solos volvió a sentarse al lado de Will que la miraba mortificado.

"Lo siento, fueron muy insistentes", se disculpó él.

"Está bien… Parece que aquí todos están en pareja", replicó Lizzie mirando a su alrededor.

"Eso parece", dijo Will y los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada. Después de un rato extendió su mano y le dijo: "Soy Will."

"Lizzie", respondió ella tomando su mano y está vez el cosquilleo lo sintieron los dos.

"Hola Lizzie."

"Hola Will."

Se soltaron las manos y Lizzie agradeció que el rojizo atardecer disimulara el rubor que subía por sus mejillas. Se sentía como si tuviera doce años y acabara de conocer al vecinito de enfrente. _'Menos mal que no me fui con el holandés del barco'_, pensó para su propia sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Acababa de conocer a este hombre y seguramente tenía novia aunque no tuviera anillo y estuviera solo allí. Era imposible que semejante espécimen de hombre no tuviera novia. _'Y seguro que es rubia, alta y espectacular'_, se dijo y volvió a asombrarse de sus propios pensamientos. _'Ay Dios mío. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Mamá se apoderó de mi hemisferio izquierdo y Lydia del derecho?'_

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó Will y Lizzie asintió con una sonrisa. "Eh… bueno… gracias por la foto, fue divertido. No te molesto más", dijo Will y empezó a levantarse para dejarla sola.

"Quédate!", exclamó Lizzie casi con demasiada vehemencia. "Eh… es decir… a menos que tengas algo que hacer o… alguien que ver."

"No, estoy solo ¿Y tú?", respondió Will esperando fervientemente que ella también lo estuviera.

"También."

"Bien", dijo Will con satisfacción y Lizzie lo miró con una ceja levantada. Will puso cara de estar diciendo _'Ups'_ mientras pensaba qué decir cuando Lizzie giró la mirada hacia el mar y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes por el asombro.

"Mira", susurró poniéndole una mano en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Will siguió su mirada y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. El sol era una bola de fuego que descendía muy lentamente sobre el mar dejando un haz de luz dorada sobre la superficie del agua mientras bañaba las casas blancas que se extendía sobre las laderas de la isla con su color. Era un espectáculo increíble. Cuando el sol desapareciera en el horizonte todo se volvió azul aunque la tarde seguía siendo bastante clara y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Había terminado la función. Recién entonces Lizzie y Will notaron que estaban tomados de la mano, aunque ninguno de los dos recordaba cuándo había sucedido eso, y se separaron de inmediato más por reflejo que por voluntad.

"No tomé ninguna foto. Se lo prometí a mi hermana", dijo Will por fin deseoso de romper la incomodidad del momento, no quería espantarla tan pronto.

"Podrás tomarlas mañana, atardecerá otra vez. Es decir… si todavía estás aquí", dijo una curiosa Lizzie que al parecer esa tarde había sido rebautizada como Elizabeth _Fanny Lydia_ Bennet.

"Estaré aquí", afirmó Will.

"Bien", dijo Lizzie con satisfacción y ahora fue el turno de Will de arquear una ceja y ella se sonrojó. "¿Así que tienes una hermana?", preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Sí. Tiene 14, es un sol", a Will se le iluminó el rostro mientras hablaba de su hermana y Lizzie sonrió. "Y tú ¿tienes hermanos?"

"Hermanas. Dos, una más grande y otra más chica. La grande es un sol, la chica… no", respondió Lizzie riendo.

Había muy buen clima entre ellos y enseguida se embarcaron en una conversación sobre el viaje en que se encontraban, sus familias y sus vidas aunque los dos, sin admitirlo y sin saber muy bien por qué, evitaron todos aquellos datos que pudieran revelar sus identidades, por ejemplo sus apellidos. Era algo tonto pero se sentía emocionante. Así estuvieron hasta que la claridad del día desapareció casi por completo y entonces decidieron ir a recorrer el pueblo. Juntos caminaron por las callecitas revestidas en mármol curioseando en los negocios de suvenires y productos típicos. Lizzie compró una bolsa de pistachos a la voz de _'Amo los pistachos'_ y los compartieron durante su recorrido, luego fueron al supermercado a comprar las provisiones que Will necesitaba para el barco y Lizzie compró un pote de yogur diciendo _'Amo el yogur griego'_ a modo de excusa y Will se divirtió viéndola comer con placer. Cuando terminaron las compras Will le sugirió ir a comer algo y en el supermercado les recomendaron un restaurante junto a la bahía, justo donde Will había amarrado su bote, él le prometió llevarla de vuelta a su hotel cuando terminaran. Dejaron las provisiones en el bote y después fueron al restaurante.

El lugar era encantador, muy pequeño, tenía unas cuantas mesas sobre el muelle y estaba iluminado con guirnaldas de luces y faroles. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del mar y pidieron queso feta frito, croquetas de tomate, berenjenas, ensalada de mariscos y pulpo grillado. Demasiada comida pero estaban hambrientos y todo se veía delicioso.

"¿Puedes creer lo deliciosa que es la comida griega?", preguntó Lizzie mientras saboreaba el pulpo. "Y lo mejor es que es muy simple, en realidad todo se basa en la calidad de los ingredientes. Nunca probé tomates tan deliciosos, debe ser el sol", dijo mientras sostenía entre sus dedos un tomate rojo y muy pequeño, típico de la isla, antes de llevarlo a su boca y deleitarse con él.

"Realmente disfrutas comer ¿no?", rió Will pero enseguida se arrepintió porque Lizzie puso cara de espanto. "Ay, lo siento ¿Te molestó lo que dije? No quise ofenderte."

"Es que de repente escuché la voz de mi madre retándome por comer así, siempre me dice que como mucho", respondió ella mortificada.

"Pero si estás muy delgada!", intentó disculparse Will.

"¿Demasiado delgada, te parece?", preguntó Lizzie mientras se tocaba las costillas con cara de preocupada.

"No… no demasiado… Eh… eres perfecta", dijo Will más mortificado que antes.

"Ay ¿realmente crees que soy perfecta?", le preguntó Lizzie batiendo las pestañas y entonces Will comprendió.

"¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?", le preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"Tal vez…" respondió ella bajando la mirada.

"Qué mala! Y yo que estaba preocupado por haberte ofendido."

"Lo siento, deberías haber visto tu cara!", rió Lizzie.

"Ya me voy a vengar. Vas a ver", prometió Will.

Después de comer se quedaron charlando hasta que comenzaron a levantar las mesas para cerrar, entonces caminaron un poco por la orilla. En la bahía no había arena sino piedras, escogieron para sentarse una que tenía vista a la caldera (1) y a la impresionante luna llena que brillaba en lo alto y, con los pies en el agua, se quedaron conversando todavía un poco más. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban y Will pensó en todas esas incómodas primeras citas que había tenido en su vida, aunque esa no fuera realmente una cita, jamás se había sentido tan cómodo, tal vez precisamente porque esa no era una cita. Aún así estaba en un lugar terriblemente romántico con una mujer increíblemente bella y alegre, disfrutando como nunca antes. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

"Sabes Lizzie… lo dije en serio", dijo después de un silencio para nada incómodo.

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó ella mirándolo con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado.

"Que me pareces perfecta", le respondió él devolviéndole la mirada.

El corazón de Lizzie se detuvo por un momento e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, recurrió al humor.

"¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme?", le preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

"Tal vez… ¿Lo estoy logrando?", preguntó él a su vez inclinándose un poco hacia ella, su mano casi rozando la de Lizzie.

"Tal vez…", respondió ella al fin, inclinándose también hacia él.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca, sus manos tocándose levemente, sus ojos buscando alternativamente los ojos y los labios del otro, tan cerca que Will casi podía anticipar lo suave que seguramente sería su boca y Lizzie imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría enredar los dedos en su cabello.

"Ay, la parejita de esta tarde. Siempre tan románticos!", exclamó una voz aguda a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos.

Lizzie y Will se dieron vuelta y encontraron a Kendra y Tim, la pareja de americanos que habían conocido esa tarde, y se lanzaron una mirada divertida de resignación. Conversaron con ellos por unos minutos y cuando finalmente los americanos se fueron se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

"Esos dos realmente saben cómo arruinar un momento ¿no?", dijo Will que se sentía realmente frustrado. "Vamos, te llevo a tu hotel", le dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Si no hay más remedio", murmuró Lizzie disimuladamente.

Will la escuchó y apretando aún más la mano que todavía sostenía la obligó a mirarlo.

"¿No quieres ir aún Lizzie? Porque yo…eh… me gustaría quedarme contigo un poco más", le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Debería irme, no nos conocemos", dijo ella y Will asintió. "Pero no quiero. La noche es perfecta y… creo que nunca la pasé tan bien."

"Yo tampoco." Will se acercó más y con la mano libre acarició la mejilla de Lizzie que cerró los ojos por un instante regocijándose en su tacto.

'_Bésala ahora o te arrepentirás toda tu vida'_, se dijo y se inclinó hacia ella con cautela, como esperando su aprobación. Entonces vio que ella lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro inclinado hacia adelante y los labios apenas abiertos en anticipación.

Will deslizó la mano desde la mejilla de Lizzie hasta el costado de su cuello apretando con más firmeza y colocó la otra mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas, Will bajó los ojos hasta sus labios hermosos y rosados mientras Lizzie apoyaba una mano en su pecho deslizando la otra hasta su cuello, los dos presionando para estar todavía más cerca, sus caderas tocándose apenas. Sus bocas se encontraron a mitad de camino, tímidamente primero, apenas un roce de labios y luego, un poco más de presión. Will atrapó el labio superior de Lizzie entre los suyos y ella hizo lo mismo con su labio inferior, una, dos, tres veces, reconociendo, saboreando. Se separaron por un segundo, respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas, y se miraron como pensando si seguir o no. La indecisión duró sólo el segundo que les tomó encontrarse de nuevo, esta vez con verdadera pasión. Sus labios se separaron y sus lenguas se unieron en una sensual danza mientras las manos de cada uno recorrían el cuerpo del otro suave pero firmemente.

Lizzie no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No había tenido muchos novios, aunque no era una novata total, pero definitivamente ninguno la había besado como Will, con tanta pasión y seguridad, y casi con respeto, pensando en ella, sintiéndola, no sólo obteniendo placer como hacían muchos hombres. _'¿Así que esto es a lo que llaman besar bien?'_ A medida que el beso se volvía más profundo Lizzie sintió que sus piernas cedían. Qué suerte que Will fuera tan fuerte y la estuviera sosteniendo con firmeza porque de otro modo hubiera caído. Por una fracción de segundo una vocecita muy lejos dentro de su cerebro le dijo que estaba loca, que ese hombre era un extraño, que él pensaría que ella era una cualquiera, pero la mano de Will acariciando amorosamente su cabello borró por completo esa inoportuna e indeseada advertencia y Lizzie se dejó llevar.

Will no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Le parecía increíble que esa preciosa desconocida estuviera entre sus brazos besándolo con la misma pasión que él a ella. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir así antes. Se sentía tan bien! Su boca sabía a… ¿miel? ¿Podía ser? Su piel era increíblemente suave y su cuerpo palpitaba bajo sus manos. Por un momento pensó en detenerse temiendo que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando pero en ese momento Lizzie dejó por un momento su boca para besarlo en la mejilla, en la sien, y fueron los besos más dulces que nadie le hubiera dado jamás. Entonces sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cabello, algo tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan íntimo, y ella volvió a sus labios y él la sintió abandonarse aún más.

Se separaron después de varios minutos, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados. Se miraban con deseo pero también con dulzura y, extrañamente, sin vergüenza.

"Quiero que pasemos la noche juntos", se animó a decir Will con Lizzie aún entre sus brazos. Era un salto al vacío, corría el riesgo de que ella saliera corriendo y no verla más, pero él había sentido algo muy especial y creía (deseaba) que a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

"Sí", respondió ella sin dudar ignorando tenazmente la vocecita que le pedía que no lo hiciera. _'Quiero hacerlo. No lo conozco pero confío en él.' _

Will la miró y vio seguridad en sus ojos además de aceptación. Tomó su mano y, sin dejar de mirarla, la condujo hasta el bote, la ayudó a subir y se sentó junto al motor pero antes de encenderlo miró a Lizzie una vez más y ella le asintió con una sonrisa, respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada. Recién entonces Will puso en marcha el motor y juntos se alejaron hacia el mar.

**Próximo capítulo: Quédate. **

Santorini se formó luego de la erupción de un volcán que hoy está sumergido bajo el mar y la parte más linda de la isla es la que da al cráter del volcán y le dicen "la caldera".


	3. Quédate

_Primero gracias a todas los que marcaron la historia como favorita y a las que enviaron sus críticas especialmente. _

_Segundo, a algunas les parecerá raro que Elizabeth y William se lancen a una relación conociéndose apenas pero yo imaginé que al encontrarse solos sin preconceptos ni restricciones de ninguna clase podían dar rienda suelta a la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro y yo creo que aún Jane Austen pensaba que se atraían, no creen?_

_Tercero, no es que tenga una obsesión con los barcos, de hecho me mareo cuando navego, sino que me parece atractivo que un hombre sepa navegar, sobre todo un velero. Pero no tengo ni idea del tema así que si me equivoco pido disculpas. _

_Cuarto… ojalá les guste._

* * *

**Quédate**

El corto trayecto entre la costa y el velero les tomó menos de diez minutos pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera se miraron, ambos estaban con la vista fija adelante. Cuando llegaron Will amarró el bote a la popa del velero y con la fuerza de sus brazos lo situó de costado, justo al lado de la escalerilla, una vez que lo hubo asegurado bien con la soga se volvió hacia Lizzie que lo miraba desde el asiento del bote y estiró una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pocos segundos después estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, y Will no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

"Lizzie, te juro que lo que más deseo en este momento es pasar la noche contigo y… aunque puedo llegar a arrepentirme toda la vida por lo que voy a decir... ¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres hacer esto? No me conoces, no sabes que…"

"Eso que acabas de decir es lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerme. Eres un buen chico Will", lo interrumpió Lizzie con una sonrisa y entonces subieron al barco. Una vez arriba se volvió hacia él con la cabeza baja, "Supongo que no importa pero… nunca hice esto antes… eh… quiero decir… nunca estuve con un hombre en la primera cita."

"Sí importa y te creo", le dijo Will.

"Bien", respondió ella y se quedaron unos segundos parados sin saber qué hacer y casi sin mirarse. "¿Es tuyo el barco?", preguntó Lizzie por fin.

"No. Lo renté en Barcelona y voy a devolverlo en Atenas."

"¿En serio se puede hacer eso, como si fuera un auto? ¿Quién lo llevará de vuelta?"

"No es lo más habitual pero se puede hacer. Lo dejaré en la marina y un piloto vendrá a buscarlo o tal vez se lo renten a alguien más."

"¿Quién te enseñó a navegar?"

Lizzie había empezado con las preguntas para romper el hielo pero ahora estaba realmente interesada y Will agradecía la distracción. Además era un tema que le encantaba y podía pasarse horas hablando de ello.

"Mi padre y mi tío. Somos gente de campo realmente pero a mi familia siempre les fascinó el mar así que solíamos pasar los veranos en la costa navegando."

"¿Pero no es un barco demasiado grande para manejarlo… digo, pilotearlo tú sólo?"

"No es tan grande, se puede", le respondió haciéndolo parecer sencillo. "¿Quieres que te muestre?"

"Sí", respondió Lizzie entusiasmada y Will se maravilló una vez más al ver su preciosa sonrisa. Debió haberse quedado mirándola por varios segundos porque ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, con ese gesto que él ya empezaba a reconocer como típico de ella, y le preguntó: "¿Vamos?"

"Te mostraré primero la cabina así de paso dejo las provisiones", le dijo Will y tomándola de la mano la condujo al interior del velero.

La cabina era obviamente pequeña pero totalmente funcional. A la derecha había un armario y a continuación un banco lateral que podía convertirse en cama. Del otro lado había una mesada con una heladera debajo, una pileta y un anafe y arriba armarios y un microondas, a continuación había otro banco con una mesa que podía plegarse para que el asiento también se convirtiera en cama. Hacia la proa había un baño en miniatura pero totalmente equipado y finalmente un dormitorio casi triangular, como la proa, en el que la cama ocupaba todo el espacio. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Will apenas si se detuvo y Lizzie sonrió pensando que, tal vez, él estaba tan nervioso como ella. Una vez que recorrieron la cabina volvieron a cubierta donde Will le explicó lo básico sobre cómo se piloteaba, mostrándole para qué servía cada cosa y respondió feliz las preguntas certeras de Lizzie. Cuando terminaron el recorrido volvieron a proa y se sentaron en los bancos detrás del timón mientras Will le contaba alguna de sus aventuras por el Mediterráneo.

Lizzie se sintió fascinada por Will, no sólo era increíblemente atractivo sino también inteligente y divertido. La combinación perfecta. Y además su boca era preciosa y muy… _besable_.

"Me temo que no estás aquí. ¿En qué piensas?", le preguntó Will divertido sacándola de su ensoñación.

"En que tienes una hermosa boca", respondió Lizzie sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"Ahora me haces sentir mal. Debería ser yo quien diga esas cosas." Will puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió avergonzado

'_Otra vez esa sonrisa'_, pensó Lizzie hipnotizada.

"Hazlo", respondió Lizzie con pasmosa tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarlo mientras dudaba seriamente si algún ser extraterrestre se había apoderado de su voluntad porque nunca se había sentido tan confiada.

"Será un placer", dijo Will aceptando el desafío y se deslizó hacia ella sobre el asiento hasta que estuvieron muy cerca. "Tú también tienes una boca muy hermosa", le dijo mientras miraba sus labios con ojos hambrientos y trazaba el contorno de su boca con su pulgar, obligando a Lizzie a contener un suspiro. "Y unas mejillas muy hermosas", agregó y acarició sus delicados pómulos. "Y unos ojos increíbles", dijo al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por la curva de sus pestañas. Está vez Lizzie no pudo reprimir un sensual ronroneo y Will sonrió con contenida satisfacción. "Y tu cuello tampoco está nada mal", dijo mientras sus mano lo recorría suavemente y Lizzie, instintivamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su garganta. El rostro de Will estaba tan cerca que pensó que iba a besarla pero no lo hizo, en cambio continuó con su suave toque por sus clavículas y sus hombros hasta descender por sus brazos. "Tú piel es tan suave", dijo con admiración. Cuando llegó a sus manos las llevó a sus labios y besó delicadamente cada uno de sus dedos mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Lizzie nunca había experimentado nada tan sensual y no pudo aguantar más.

"¿Vas a seguir torturándome mucho tiempo más?", más que una pregunta era una súplica.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?", le preguntó Will con fingida inocencia.

Lizzie había tomado la iniciativa pero ahora era Will quien estaba al mando de la situación, incitándola y provocándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y sintió como el deseo subía por su cuerpo generando sensaciones desconocidas y muy excitantes.

"No."

Y Will continuó. Liberando las manos de Lizzie bajó las suyas hasta las piernas de ella y las acarició desde el dobladillo de sus shorts bajando lentamente hasta debajo de sus rodillas y cuando llegó allí la atrajo hacía sí con un movimiento veloz hasta que Lizzie estuvo casi sobre su falda. Entonces posó ambas manos en su cintura y la acercó todavía más. Will podía sentirla temblar bajo sus manos y buscó sus ojos para descubrir si era temor o deseo. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron supo que Lizzie quería eso tanto como él. Will deslizó una mano por la cintura de Lizzie y la otra hasta lo alto de su espalda mientras las manos de ella se movían por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su rostro para despejar el cabello rebelde de su frente, sin romper jamás el contacto visual, hasta que la tensión fue insoportable. Entonces la respiración de ambos se volvió más pesada y un instante después sus bocas colisionaron en un beso explosivo y demandante, mientras las manos de cada uno recorrían el cuerpo del otro con avidez.

Estuvieron besándose así, casi como adolescentes, hasta que resultó evidente que la cubierta del velero no era el lugar adecuado para continuar y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de parar. Entonces se pusieron de pie, sin dejar de besarse, bajaron a la cabina y recorrieron el corto trayecto hasta el dormitorio tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a la cama se arrojaron en ella y las manos frenéticas de Will intentaban quitarle la blusa a Lizzie mientras ella se concentraba en los botones de la camisa de él. Después de bastante luchar, y reír, estuvieron piel contra piel, a excepción del sostén de Lizzie, pero entonces ella se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Will con la voz ronca.

"¿Tienes… protección?", preguntó Lizzie con cierta vergüenza.

"¿Eh? Oh… sí!", dijo Will y dejándola por un momento revolvió en una gaveta hasta que encontró una caja de preservativos. Cuando se volvió a mirarla la vio sentada en la cama con las manos en la cintura y una expresión extraña.

"¿A cuántas chicas has traído aquí durante estos meses?", le preguntó fingiendo indignación y fallando estrepitosamente.

"A ninguna… pero nunca perdí las esperanzas", le respondió él volviendo rápidamente a su lado sólo para encontrarse con que Lizzie levantaba sus manos delante de ella como para detenerlo.

"¿Tengo que creerte?"

"Palabra de scout", dijo Will llevando tres dedos a su sien como si fuera un niño explorador y Lizzie rió como niña hasta que él la volvió a besar, como un hombre besa a una mujer.

* * *

Una hora después cayeron los dos sobre sus espaldas respirando a duras penas y se quedaron mirando el techo por unos segundos.

"Wow", dijo Will casi sin aliento.

"Wow", repitió Lizzie volviendo la cabeza hacia un costado para mirarlo.

"Eso fue…"

"Increíble."

"Sí", susurró Will mientras ambos se recostaban de lado hasta quedar frente a frente. "¿Sabes? Esto también es una novedad para mí", continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a Lizzie y acariciaba suavemente su rostro. "Nunca había estado con una chica en la primera cita y tampoco suelo ser tan… atrevido."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Lizzie incrédula. "Con lo atractivo que eres no me vas a decir que no tienes éxito con las mujeres."

"Yo no me quejo, aunque mi primo no estaría muy de acuerdo contigo", rió Will.

"Bueno, yo creo que tu primo está totalmente equivocado. Hiciste un gran trabajo conquistándome y me alegro", dijo Lizzie mientras se acurrucaba junto a Will, que ahora yacía sobre su espalda, y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿De qué?", le preguntó Will pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella al tiempo que con la otra mano le acariciaba el brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho.

"De que te hayas atrevido conmigo."

"Yo también", replicó Will con una sonrisa y entonces la escuchó bostezar. "¿Tienes sueño?"

"La verdad sí. Ha sido un día… intenso."

"Ya lo creo. Duerme", le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches Will."

"Buenas noches Lizzie."

* * *

Cuando despertó con la luz de la mañana colándose por las ventanillas, a Lizzie le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de dónde estaba. _'Will'_, pensó mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche pasada sin poder evitar que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas y una sonrisa boba se instalara en su cara. Estiró una mano sobre la cama sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba sola en ella, se acercó al lugar donde había dormido Will y descubrió que estaba frío, debía haberse levantado hacía algún tiempo. Se quedó tirada en la cama, recordando, hasta que su conciencia empezó a picarle la cabeza, como un pájaro carpintero. _'Estás loca ¿Qué hiciste? Estás loca ¿Qué hiciste? Estás loca ¿Qué hiciste? Estás loca ¿Qué hiciste?'_. Alejó esa vocecita molesta recordando que todo había salido bien, más que bien, y se sintió mejor pero entonces la mujer insegura que todas llevamos dentro se preguntó qué sucedería ahora_. '¿Cómo me saludará? ¿Querrá que me vaya enseguida? ¿Se arrepentirá de lo que hicimos? ¿Pensará que soy una cualquiera?'_

Escuchó ruidos afuera. _'Estará en cubierta'_, pensó y desperezándose empezó a salir de la cama. Mientras se levantaba encontró la camisa de Will, la tomó, era de algodón a cuadros blancos y azules, estaba toda arrugada y le encantaba, era suave y olía a él. _'Todo va a estar bien. No puede ser malo si huele así de bien.'_ Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso la camisa, caminó hacia el exterior y asomó la cabeza por la escalerilla para ver si lo encontraba. Will estaba en los asientos detrás del timón con una taza de café y una especie de agenda de cuero abierta sobre las piernas, tenía una pluma en la mano pero su vista estaba en el horizonte.

"Hola", le dijo Lizzie tímidamente, llamando su atención.

Will se dio vuelta hacia ella, enfocó la mirada y después de unos segundos le dijo "Hola" y le sonrió y todos sus temores se disiparon. "Bonita camisa", le dijo cuando ella salió por fin a cubierta y pudo ver cómo iba vestida.

"No encontré mi ropa", mintió ella encogiendo los hombros.

"Te queda muy bien. ¿Café?"

"Sí, por favor."

Will sirvió café de un termo en un jarro térmico y se lo extendió mientras Lizzie se sentaba cerca de él y miraba por primera vez a su alrededor.

"Wow, qué vista!", exclamó maravillada al ver la ladera rocosa de la isla y las casitas blancas en la cima.

"Preciosa", dijo Will y algo en su tono hizo que Lizzie se volviera a verlo, él la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

"No estás mirando el paisaje", le reprochó divertida.

"Pero estoy admirando la vista", se defendió él.

"¿Qué diría tu primo si te viera ahora, _galán_?"

"Creo que estaría orgulloso de mí."

Lizzie soltó una carcajada y se sentó más cerca de él.

"¿Qué es eso, una bitácora?", preguntó señalando la libreta de cuero.

"Algo así", respondió Will cerrándola y poniéndola a un costado. Luego tomó a Lizzie entre sus brazos y la hizo sentarse con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Se quedaron así unos minutos mientras ella tomaba su café. "La pasé muy bien anoche", susurró en su oído sabiendo que esa frase apenas alcanzaba para describir lo bien que lo había pasado en realidad. Desde que se habían encontrado la tarde anterior se sentía en las nubes, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa, pura, divertida, inteligente, sensual e interesante como ella.

"Yo también", replicó Lizzie y, dejando la taza a un lado, puso sus dos brazos sobre los de él y los apretó aún más mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?", le preguntó después de un rato.

"Tomo el ferry el viernes por la mañana y esa misma noche vuelo a Londres. El lunes empiezo a trabajar. ¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé, todavía tengo unos días más", respondió Will y volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que él dijo: "Quédate."

"¿Hoy?", preguntó ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Hoy, mañana, pasado. Quédate toda la semana", le pidió. Lizzie se despegó de su abrazo, se dio vuelta para verlo de frente y vio que hablaba en serio. Will notó su mirada asombrada y ¿preocupada? "Es que… disfruté… disfruto tanto contigo que me gustaría que pasáramos juntos todo el día, todos estos días." La observó esperando una respuesta que no llegaba y finalmente bajó la vista resignado. "Lo siento, es demasiado, lo sé. Bueno, cuando quieras te llevo…", la mano de Lizzie sobre sus labios lo interrumpió y levantó la vista para mirarla.

"Sí", dijo ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí."

"¿En serio?", volvió a preguntar él sin poder creérselo.

"Es una locura pero sí… en serio", dijo Lizzie riendo y a Will se le iluminó la cara.

"Qué bueno!", exclamó tomándola en sus brazos una vez más y dándole un tierno beso. "Vamos a buscar tus cosas al hotel. Todavía es temprano, podríamos salir a navegar", propuso entusiasmado.

"Bueno, voy a vestirme", dijo Lizzie y mientras volvía a la cabina se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien pero algo en su interior le decía que sí, que estaba bien.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel, donde no había pasado más de veinte minutos, y mientras Will esperaba afuera ella fue a la habitación a recoger su bolso y luego al mostrador para hacer el check out.

"Te retiras antes de lo previsto. ¿Algún problema?", le preguntó la chica de la recepción.

"No, ninguno. Es que me encontré con unos amigos y voy a quedarme con ellos", explicó Lizzie señalando hacia afuera.

"¿Amigos? ¿Quieres decir que hay más cómo él?", preguntó la chica mirando significativamente a Will.

Lizzie rió, pagó la estadía, le agradeció la atención y salió a encontrarse con Will. Él tomó el bolso de su mano y juntos fueron nuevamente al supermercado a comprar algo para almorzar en el barco, más yogur y más pistachos. En menos de una hora estaban de vuelta en el velero preparados para zarpar. El día estaba espectacular.

"¿Lista?", le preguntó Will con una mano en el timón y otra en el encendido.

"Lista!", afirmó Lizzie con una enorme sonrisa.

Will encendió el motor y maniobró hasta sacer el barco de la bahía entonces, con la ayuda de Lizzie, desplegó las velas y el viento los llevó hacia lo que ambos sentían que sería un viaje apasionante. En más de un sentido.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Días de sol I**


	4. Días de sol

**Días de sol I**

El día fue tan fabuloso como prometía y más.

Cuando salieron de la bahía se dirigieron a la isla Thirasia, ubicada justo frente a Oia, la rodearon aprovechando los vientos y fondearon en Riva, el puerto principal, que era que un encantador pueblo de pescadores con unas pocas casas sobre la costa y casi ningún turista, eso les encantó. La gente era sencilla y amable, vivía de los frutos de la tierra y el mar y, en los últimos años, trataba de resistir los embates del turismo internacional y mantener esas tradiciones que pasaban de generación en generación desde hacía siglos.

Una de las usanzas que más les llamó la atención, especialmente a Will, eran unas hileras de cuentas llamadas _komboloi_ que llevaban los hombres. Según les explicaron esas cuentas tenían origen en el Asia antigua y se usaban con fines religiosos pero con el tiempo su significado había cambiado y los griegos modernos las usaban para rezar, calmar los nervios, o simplemente porque les gustaba. Otra costumbre muy arraigada era la de la buena cocina y a ella se entregaron con fruición degustando unos pescados a la parrilla recién salidos del mar que comieron rociados con limón y aceite de oliva. Un manjar.

Volvieron al velero, prometiéndose regresar otro día para explorar la isla, y se dirigieron hacia Thira, la capital de la isla, pero no se detuvieron porque habitualmente estaba repleta de gente, en cambio siguieron bordeando la caldera hasta llegar a las playas blanca y roja, al sur de la isla. Desde el mar se veía que estaban a pleno y parecía divertido pero prefirieron quedarse en el velero y hasta se animaron a tirarse al mar y nadar en lo profundo. A Lizzie le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero al principio estaba un poco aprehensiva porque tenía la fantasía de que una criatura saldría del fondo del mar para atraparla. Will rió a carcajadas hasta que ella anunció que salía del agua, entonces se apiadó y la ayudó a olvidar su miedo distrayéndola con actividades bastante más interesantes que el nado. Tan entretenidas eran esas actividades que cuando regresaron al barco les llevó menos de un minuto llegar a la habitación, quitarse la ropa (que esa vez era poca, por suerte) y arrojarse en la cama, y no les dio la más mínima culpa pasar gran parte de la tarde en el interior de la cabina a pesar de que se estaban perdiendo un hermoso día de sol.

Cuando salieron del dormitorio, alborotados y riendo como niños, estaba atardeciendo y vieron la caída del sol mientras desde el mar. Como Will no podía dejar el timón Lizzie se colocó delante de él, entre sus brazos, y pilotearon juntos hacia el atardecer. Fue un momento mágico y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, ambos sintieron una punzada en el corazón.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a Ammoudi, Lizzie bajó a darse una ducha mientras Will terminaba las operaciones de amarre y luego fue él quien tomó un baño mientras ella preparaba la cena. Cuando Will regresó a cubierta la encontró de rodillas en una manta que había extendido en la proa, sobre la que estaba colocando varios platillos. Tenía todavía el cabello un poco húmedo y llevaba un vestido floreado, muy alegre y bastante corto que resaltaba su bella figura.

"Qué maravilla!", exclamó Will, admirando la comida pero sobre todo a ella.

Lizzie se volvió a mirarlo y fue su turno de quedar boquiabierta. Will tenía el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha y algunas gotitas se deslizaban hasta su pecho fuerte y musculoso visible a través de la camisa abierta, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista la parte inferior de sus piernas torneadas e iba descalzo, tenía unos pies divinos. Lizzie pensó que si hubiera vivido siglos antes habría sido el modelo perfecto para una de esas representaciones de héroes mitológicos que adornaban los templos griegos.

"¿Estás bien Lizzie?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba con paso sensual y Lizzie supo que él sabía perfectamente la reacción que causaba en ella.

"Por supuesto. ¿Te gusta?", le preguntó señalando la comida con una mano pero sabiendo que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

"Me encanta", respondió él acercándose aún más.

"Bien, ve a buscar el vino. Blanco, por favor", le ordenó cortando su avance mientras le daba la espalda otra vez y cuando lo hizo pudo escucharlo resoplar. _'Yo también puedo jugar'_, se dijo divertida.

Al final Will volvió con un vino que había comprado en Italia y se sentó a su lado para disfrutar el banquete que Lizzie había preparado. Comieron ensalada griega, queso feta, aceitunas, alcaparras, unos _dolmades_ que habían comprado por la mañana, pan pita y salsa de yogur. Todo estaba delicioso y tenían bastante hambre pero el juego de seducción no se detuvo y la comida fue el condimento perfecto para el disfrute.

El queso sabía más intenso, el yogur más fresco, el aceite de oliva más sensual y el vino más embriagador cuando venía de las manos o la boca del otro. La deliciosa comida sació sus apetitos pero no las ansias que tenían el uno del otro y terminaron haciendo el amor sobre la manta, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para saborearse y prolongando la exploración hasta que les fue imposible contenerse más.

"Creo que nunca más voy a poder comer una aceituna sin sonrojarme", dijo Lizzie avergonzada escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Will. Estaban recostados en la cubierta bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

"Lo mismo digo, desde ahora hasta los tomates tendrán doble sentido para mí", replicó él divertido mientras tomaba la manta para cubrirlos a ambos y así protegerse de la fresca brisa marina. "Y tenías razón, la comida griega _es_ deliciosa", dijo y ambos rieron suavemente.

* * *

"¿Will?", llamó Lizzie después de un rato.

"¿Hmmm?"

"Sólo por curiosidad… ¿tienes novia?"

"No ¿y tú?"

"Tampoco. No me gustan las mujeres."

"Ja, qué graciosa! ¿Tienes novio?"

"No tengo."

"Bien."

"Bien."

"¿Will?"

"Estás habladora esta noche ¿no?"

"¿No te parece raro que no hayamos dicho nuestros apellidos? Digo, hemos hablado bastante y de cosas personales y hemos hecho… bueno, otras cosas, pero los dos nos cuidamos de revelar nuestra identidad, digamos."

"_Revelar nuestra identidad_… Uhhh, suena misterioso!", rió Will. "Pero sí, es raro y la verdad no sé por qué lo hicimos. Yo te diría mi apellido cuando quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar."

"Yo tampoco pero

creo que me gusta, es… emocionante, clandestino. No me molestaría seguir con este juego un poco más."

"A mí tampoco, lo que me molesta es mi espalda, el piso duro me está matando", dijo Will y se alejó de ella para ponerse los pantalones mientras Lizzie se cubría con la camisa de él. "¿Qué te parece si llevamos todo adentro y comemos el postre en el dormitorio _Mata Hari_?", le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No hay postre", respondió Lizzie ingenuamente.

"Claro que hay, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo", replicó él mirándola muy sugestivamente.

"Oh…"

"Oh."

* * *

Al día siguiente era lunes y la isla se liberó de los visitantes de fin de semana así que después de remolonear gran parte de la mañana en el velero y nadar a mar abierto decidieron tomar un almuerzo tardío en Oia y recorrer un poco el pueblo y comprar más provisiones. Dejaron el bote en la bahía, subieron la cuesta y eligieron para almorzar un restaurante con vista a la caldera donde se deleitaron con un increíble _moussaka_, luego recorrieron las callecitas empedradas visitando los negocios de suvenires y productos típicos. Lizzie compró una camisa de algodón para su padre, una blusa bordada para su prima Charlotte y en una joyería compró un anillo para su madre y unos aros para Jane, además ayudó a Will a elegir un precioso collar para su madre adornado con aguamarinas que a Lizzie le pareció delicado y muy elegante. Después pasaron por una tienda de ropa y Will le pidió que lo ayudara a comprar algo para su hermana, Lizzie le recomendó un vestido blanco, corto y muy veraniego.

"Es muy corto ¿no te parece muy corto?", preguntó Will preocupado.

"Para nada! ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Catorce."

"¿Y cómo es físicamente?"

"Delgada y un poco más baja que tú."

"Si quieres me lo pruebo y te fijas. Es más, creo que voy a comprarle uno a mi hermana menor."

Cuando Lizzie salió del probador con el vestido puesto Will la miró embobado sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía mientras ella giraba y se movía para mostrarle que el vestido estaba bien.

"Will! ¿Me estás mirando el trasero?", preguntó Lizzie haciéndose la enojada.

"¿Eh? No!… Bueno… es que _es_ muy corto!"

"Ay Will, pobre tu hermanita. No vas a dejar que tenga novio hasta los 30!", rió Lizzie pero al final lo convenció de comprarlo y le aseguró que le iba a encantar.

Mientras caminaban Lizzie reconoció el nombre de un hotel que había visto en una revista, Katikies, que tenía habitaciones excavadas en la roca y piscinas individuales en cada suite.

"¿Quieres conocerlo?", le preguntó Will.

"Claro, pero dudo que nos dejen entrar. Creo que es carísimo."

"Ven conmigo", le dijo y tomándola de la mano se acercó hasta la recepción.

"Buenos días, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?", preguntó la empleada de recepción.

"Espero que sí. Esta belleza y yo nos casamos el año que viene", dijo Will abrazando a Lizzie por la cintura y mirándola con ojos almibarados, "y estamos pensando en pasar aquí nuestra luna de miel. ¿Tienen algún plan especial?"

"Por supuesto, permítanme un momento y les mostraré."

"¿Qué haces?", le preguntó Lizzie por lo bajo completamente asombrada.

"Querías conocer el hotel ¿no?", le respondió Will dándole un beso.

Así los encontró la recepcionista cuando regresó para mostrarles todas las opciones que tenían para recién casados y sonrió con dulzura cuando Will le dijo que estaba chapado a la antigua y prefería que su _corazoncito_ no supiera el precio porque ese iba a ser su regalo.

"Pero _bebé_, quedamos en que la luna de miel la pagábamos entre los dos", le dijo Lizzie sumándose al juego.

"No _nena_, lo discutimos pero no acordamos. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti", le suplicó Will poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Bueno, lo voy a pensar", replicó Lizzie haciendo puchero.

Entonces la recepcionista ofreció mostrarles las instalaciones y algunas de las habitaciones que estaban disponibles para que pudieran decidir. Cuando iniciaron el recorrido Will tomó a Lizzie por la cintura y acercó la boca a su oído.

"No hagas eso Lizzie", le susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso… con tu boca."

"Ah… ¿esto dices?", preguntó Lizzie haciendo puchero otra vez y vio como los ojos de Will se oscurecían por el deseo.

"Te salvas porque estamos en público _corazón_", le advirtió Will.

Visitaron el lounge, el comedor, la terraza, la piscina común y el spa y luego fueron a una de las suites y se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron los ambientes completamente blancos, amoblados en estilo moderno pero cálido a la vez y lo que más les gustó, además de la vista, era la pequeña piscina de la habitación ubicada entre el área de estar y la terraza privada, resguardada de miradas indiscretas por un arco de piedra blanca. Todo muy sensual.

Cuando volvieron a la recepción fingieron estar realmente interesados y Lizzie tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa cuando vio que la recepcionista le entregaba disimuladamente a Will el listado de tarifas e intercambian algunas palabras en voz muy baja. Salieron del hotel casi corriendo y recién cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros se permitieron soltar la carcajada que estaban conteniendo.

"No puedo creer que alguien diga que eres aburrido_. _Eso fue genial!", exclamó Lizzie cuando por fin pudo parar de reír.

"Cuando volvamos te voy a presentar a mi primo, a ver si me deja de molestar", retrucó Will.

"Claro, yo lidiaré con él. Nadie va a hablar mal de mi _cachorrito_", le dijo haciendo puchero otra vez.

"Te pedí que no hicieras eso _cielo_", le advirtió Will acercándose a ella y arrinconándola contra una pared.

"Ups! ¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora, vamos a volver al barco y…"

"Tenemos que hacer las compras!", exclamó Lizzie liberándose de él. "Además quiero llamar a casa antes de volver… _osito_."

"Te salvaste otra vez, pero no tientes tu suerte", amenazó Will.

* * *

"Hola Jane."

"Lizzie! Qué bueno que llamas. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En Santorini. Ojalá estuvieras aquí Jane, esto es increíble."

"Oh, a mí también me encantaría. ¿La estás pasando bien? ¿Qué haces?"

"Genial. He ido a la playa, a pasear por el pueblo, a nav… eh… di un paseo en barco y comí, mucho. La comida es increíble Jane, te encantaría. Compré un libro de recetas para hacerlas en casa."

"Suena divertido. ¿Conociste a alguien?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que si conociste a alguien, no sé, en el hotel, como nos pasó en Roma. ¿No estarás todo el tiempo sola, no?"

"Eh… bueno… ya me conoces, siempre estoy hablando con alguien."

"Elizabeth Bennet! ¿Me estás ocultando algo?"

"No! ¿Qué dices? Mira, tengo que cortar. Dale saludos a todos en casa."

"Está bien. Diviértete y envíame un mensaje cuando salga el avión."

"Claro Jane. Adiós. Te quiero."

"Yo también. Cuídate."

* * *

"Darcy."

"¿Papá?"

"Hijo, qué alegría!"

"¿Qué haces en casa? ¿No fuiste a trabajar?"

"Eh… claro que fui, pero volví temprano. Tenemos una cena."

"Ah…"

"¿Por dónde andas?"

"Santorini."

"Fabuloso ¿no? Anduve por allí cuando era joven, recuerdo a una chica. María se llamaba, creo."

"Espero que haya sido antes de mamá."

"No me hables como si me estuvieras retando y por supuesto que fue antes de tu madre. Recuerdo que había lindas chicas en Grecia."

"Y que lo digas!"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. ¿Me pasas con mamá?"

"Está durmiendo."

"¿A esta hora? ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, sólo quiere estar descansada para la cena."

"Está bien. ¿Cómo está Georgie?"

"No la reconocerás cuando la veas, ha crecido tanto! Está cada día más hermosa, idéntica a tu madre."

"¿Estás bien papá?"

"Claro hijo. ¿Regresas a fin de mes?"

"Me parece que regreso desde aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya estuvo bien. Quiero volver."

"Como quieras pero… no tienes que volver todavía si no quieres. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Claro papá, lo sé… Te haré saber cuándo vuelvo. Dale un beso a mamá y a Georgie de parte mía."

"Lo haré hijo, diviértete."

"Lo haré papá. Adios."

"Adios."

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Días de sol II**


	5. Deslumbrante

_**Gracias otra vez por los hermosos comentarios y para las que preguntaban para qué le había puesto rating M, aquí lo tienen, al fin me animé. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de este tipo, espero que haya salido bien y que les guste. Si no quieren leer tantas "intimidades" (no se asusten, estuve muy discreta) simplemente pasen esa parte, no es fundamental.**_

**Deslumbrante**

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?", le preguntó Will a Lizzie mientras desayunaban en la cubierta.

"Me gustaría ir a alguna de las playas que vimos el otro día desde el mar. ¿Te parece?"

"Me encanta. Podemos atracar en Thira y tomar algo desde ahí."

"¿Por qué no vamos por tierra? Así no tendrás que estar pendiente del barco y podrás descansar realmente. Ya sabes, sólo tirarnos en la arena y tomar el sol."

"Suena bien. Podríamos rentar una moto."

"¿Y podré conducir?", preguntó Lizzie entusiasmada.

"¿Sabes hacerlo?"

"No, pero tú me puedes enseñar ¿verdad? _Osito_", le pidió Lizzie haciendo puchero y subiéndose a su falda para darle unos convincentes besos en el cuello, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Oh Lizzie. Es un placer tan grande estar contigo", le dijo Will sonriendo y cuando Lizzie lo miró a los ojos vio una luz especial en ellos y su corazón se contrajo, por lo que podía leer en su expresión y por lo que ella misma sentía, algo tan intenso que era difícil de asimilar en ese momento.

"¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a enseñar?", preguntó Lizzie bromeando para ocultar lo afectada que estaba.

"Lo voy a pensar pero mejor vamos ya así aprovechamos bien el día", respondió Will levantándose rápidamente y obligando a Lizzie a hacer lo mismo. Le costaba reconocerlo pero empezaba a sentir cosas por ella y simplemente era demasiado pronto. _'Hace sólo tres días que la conoces'_, se recordó a sí mismo.

Fueron en bote hasta la isla, rentaron una moto y partieron. Al principio estaban los dos muy callados pero enseguida recuperaron el buen humor y para cuando llegaron a la playa estaban tan contentos como en los días anteriores. Rentaron dos reposeras y se tiraron a tomar sol, cada uno con un libro, compartiendo unos tragos y charlando, como cualquier pareja normal.

Sólo que ellos no eran una pareja normal. Si lo fueran, Will habría admitido sentir celos por las miradas de admiración que le dedicaban a Lizzie los hombres que estaban a su alrededor (ella llevaba un bikini verde agua con florcitas turquesas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su preciosa figura y hacía resaltar el tono dorado de su piel bronceada), pero no lo eran así que, frustrado, decidió ir al mar a ver si el agua le enfriaba… la cabeza. Nadó un rato pero no podía evitar volver la mirada hacia ella y desde el mar la observó concentrada en la lectura, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol y una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, seguramente divertida por lo que estaba leyendo. Eran tan encantadora. De repente vio como un muchacho se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablarle, paralizado observó como Lizzie le sonreía, sólo por educación quiso creer, y conversaba con él. Salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a ella tratando de no correr.

"El agua está preciosa nena, ¿no quieres entrar?", le dijo ignorando al joven que estaba junto a su Lizzie como si no existiera y dirigiéndose sólo a ella.

El muchacho se dio vuelta para mirarlo y Will se paró delante de Lizzie mostrando una de esas irresistibles sonrisas suyas mientras pasaba una toalla por su torso perfecto, entonces el tipo_, _a quien Will parecía no ver, entendió la situación y emprendió la retirada murmurando algo inentendible.

"¿Se puede saber qué fue eso _nene_?", le preguntó Lizzie divertida.

"Te estoy invitando al mar, ¿no vienes?", le preguntó Will mientras le ofrecía la mano.

"¿No viste que estaba hablando con alguien?", insistió Lizzie.

"No, ¿con quién?", preguntó él haciéndose el tonto y mirando a su alrededor.

"No lo puedo creer…", murmuró Lizzie.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estabas celoso?"

Will pensó en decirle que no pero no podía mentirle a esos ojos que lo tenían loco.

"Es que no te das cuenta de cómo te miran los hombres aquí", le dijo haciendo puchero mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Pero me doy cuenta cómo te miran las mujeres a ti y no hago ninguna escena", le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño y travieso.

"A mí nadie me mira."

"Oh sí que te miran! ¿Ves esas chicas de allá?", preguntó Lizzie señalando a un grupo de rubias reunidas a unos metros de ellos. "No te han quitado los ojos de encima en toda la mañana." _'No es que las culpe, por supuesto.'_

"¿Celosa?", le preguntó él acercándose más.

"Presumido", le reprochó ella bajando la vista hacia su libro.

"Ven", le pidió tomando su mano.

"Estoy leyendo", respondió Lizzie tratando de ignorarlo pero Will no se conformó con la respuesta y le quitó el libro de las manos para después pasar un brazo por su espalda, el otro por debajo de sus rodillas y alzarla mientras ella gritaba. "¿Qué haces? Bájame!"

"Te llevo al agua nena", le dijo ignorando sus pedidos.

"Pero… nuestras cosas, no podemos dejarlas", protestó Lizzie.

"Oh, tienes razón." Will se detuvo y mirando a la pareja que ocupaba las reposeras de al lado les pidió que las cuidaran. "Listo, al agua!", gritó y corrió con Lizzie en brazos hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. En el camino los gritos de Lizzie se habían transformado en risas y cuando él la soltó en el mar se colgó de sus hombros e intentó hundirle la cabeza dando inicio a una batalla que, como era su costumbre ya, terminó en acalorados besos y caricias que casi los hacen enloquecer.

* * *

Al mediodía dejaron la playa para almorzar en una taberna sobre la costa y luego fueron en busca de una playa un poco más tranquila. Eligieron una frecuentada por gente grande y familias y pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando de sus familias, sus amigos, su infancia, su vida y de lo que esperaban para el futuro. El hecho de que siguieran sin revelar sus nombres no era ningún obstáculo para que la conversación se desarrollara fluidamente y a cada hora que pasaba sentían que se conocían mejor.

Regresaron antes del atardecer porque Lizzie le recordó a Will que aún no había tomado las fotos que le había prometido a su hermana. En el camino él se ofreció a enseñarle a conducir la moto pero ella prefirió el lugar de acompañante, así podía disfrutar del paisaje (y rodearlo con sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y darle besos en la nuca). Cuando llegaron a Oia devolvieron la moto y fueron al mirador a ver la puesta de sol, ahí tomaron las famosas fotografías que Will le debía a Georgiana y se tomaran varias a sí mismos, riendo ante lo ridículo de las tomas. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo Lizzie vio al chico con el que había hablado en el ferry. Tirando de Will lo puso frente a ella para que la tapara.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Will extrañado.

"Nada", mintió Lizzie pero él siguió su mirada y vio a muchacho.

"¿Quién es?", Lizzie no contestó. "No me digas que es… ¿tu novio?", preguntó medio espantado.

"No! Te dije que no tenía novio."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Lo conocí en el ferry cuando venía hacia aquí, charlamos y me invitó a bajar con él e ir a tomar algo. Le dije que sí pero a último momento me arrepentí y salí corriendo sin que me viera. Me porté como una tonta!"

"No. Hiciste muy bien. No hay que hablar con extraños", le dijo Will guiñándole un ojo y luego se dio vuelta a mirarlo. "¿Te gustan los rubios?"

"Evidentemente no", le respondió mirándolo significativamente. "A mi hermana le gustan así."

"¿En serio? Mi mejor amigo es muy parecido, los podríamos presentar."

"No sé si quiero que conozcas a mi hermana", replicó Lizzie haciendo ese puchero que a Will lo volvía loco.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es _muuuuy_ linda."

"¿Más linda que tú?"

"Sí."

"Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer", dijo él con dulzura y Lizzie tuvo que bajar la vista porque no podía resistir la profundidad de su mirada. "Cuidado, ahí viene!", exclamó Will de repente y con un rápido movimiento la arrinconó contra una pared, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y la besó apasionadamente.

El cuerpo de Lizzie reaccionó más rápido que su mente y antes de entender que pasaba le estaba respondiendo con la misma intensidad. Después de un rato tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y Lizzie aprovechó para preguntar si el rubio todavía estaba por ahí.

"¿Crees que me vio?", le preguntó ella ansiosa. Él no contestó. "Will, ¿me vio?"

"Se había ido para el otro lado", confesó él por fin.

"Te aprovechaste de mí. Qué vergüenza! Y yo que te creía un caballero", exclamó Lizzie empujándolo y haciéndose la indignada.

"Vamos osito, no te enojes", suplicó él tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

"No me digas osito", replicó ella levantando un dedo acusatorio, "eso te lo digo yo, para ti soy _nena_."

"¿Te gusta que te llame así?", le pregunto Will acercándose a ella y posando las manos en su cintura. Lizzie asintió coqueta. "Entonces lo que voy a decir te va a gustar más, tengo una sorpresa para ti _nena_."

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Lizzie ilusionada como niño en navidad.

"Mañana por la noche lo sabrás. Sólo te diré que hice una reserva y tendremos que arreglarnos un poquito. Con que te pongas un bonito vestido estará bien. ¿Tienes uno?"

"Sí, tengo uno que compré en Milán y traje por las dudas. Pero ¿cuándo hiciste la reserva? No te vi."

"Ah… secreto."

"¿Adónde vamos a ir, a cenar?"

"Sorpresa."

"Uy, qué pesado!", lo retó Lizzie pero no pudo estar molesta con él mucho tiempo porque le encantaban las sorpresas.

Lizzie quería comprar esmalte de uñas para la noche siguiente y Will necesitaba aceite para el barco así que se separaron y quedaron en encontrarse una hora después. Luego volvieron al barco y mientras Will le hacía mantenimiento al motor Lizzie se pintaba las uñas de los pies con un barniz dorado que acababa de comprar. Casi estaba terminando cuando Will apareció en la cubierta de proa y la vio en plena sesión de belleza.

"¿Por qué será que los pies de las mujeres son tan sensuales cuando se pintan las uñas?", le preguntó sorprendiéndola mientras se acercaba hacia ella e intentaba tomarle un pie.

"Oh no señor, deténgase ahí. El esmalte aún no está seco y usted tiene las manos muy sucias", le advirtió.

Resignado Will fue a bañarse y Lizzie sonrió al verlo regresar sólo 15 minutos después con el pelo revuelto y aún húmedo, vistiendo pantalones cortos, con la camisa abierta y descalzo, como a ella le gustaba.

"¿Puedo ahora?", le preguntó mostrándole las manos que lucían impecables. Lizzie asintió con la cabeza. Will tomó uno de sus pies, lo acarició y lo besó suavemente, luego tomó el otro e hizo lo mismo, después, tomándole ambos tobillos, la arrastró hacia sí mientras subía las manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas. Le besó el ombligo y la franja de piel visible entre sus shorts y la camiseta blanca, continuó subiendo dándole suaves besos aquí y allá hasta llegar a su escote.

"He notado que tú no sudas, pero cuando tienes mucho calor aparecen unas pequeñas gotitas aquí", Will acercó su boca al valle entre sus pechos. "Me encanta", y le dijo y las absorbió con la punta de su lengua.

Lizzie dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

"Y me encantan estas marcas", le dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios por la línea blanca que le habían dejado los breteles de la bikini sobre la piel ahora bronceada.

Will era tan sensual que con un toque casi imperceptible la hacía enloquecer pero lo más increíble era que despertaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, le hacía sentir ansias de más y le quitaba por completo la vergüenza.

Cuando Will llegó a su cuello Lizzie estaba acostada sobre la cubierta y él encima pero casi sin tocarla y eso ya no era suficiente para ella. Con un audaz movimiento se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas y lo hizo girar hasta que ella quedó arriba. Will la miró sorprendido y fascinado mientras Lizzie le abría por completo la camisa y acariciaba su pecho.

"Y a mí me gustan éstas marcas", dijo trazando con los dedos sus abdominales esculpidos, "y esta me gusta aún más", siguió mientras recorría con su lengua la línea de piel pálida de su cadera, apenas asomando por sobre el borde de sus pantalones.

Entonces fue Will quien gimió.

Lizzie levantó apenas la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa muy sexy y volvió a subir muy lentamente, deteniéndose aquí y allá para besarlo o tocarlo, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y justo cuando Will intentaba incorporase para besarla ella se levantó.

"Vamos abajo. Lo que queda de esta película no es para todo público", le dijo y cuando Will se levantó lo tomó por la cintura de sus pantalones y, sin dejar de mirarlo, lo condujo al interior de la cabina.

* * *

Lizzie fue retrocediendo por la cubierta con paso sensual y una sonrisa felina, su mano todavía en la cintura de los pantalones de Will. Él tenía ganas de tocarla pero también le gustaba está experiencia nueva de dejarse llevar. Cuando llegaron a la empinada escalera Lizzie bajó sin darse vuelta y casi sin dejarle espacio a él para que bajara por lo que el cuerpo de Will tuvo que rozarse por completo contra el de ella. Cuando Lizzie alcanzó el último escalón Will estaba por la mitad del recorrido con el vientre a la altura del rostro de ella, entonces Lizzie lo detuvo, lo miró a los ojos, le quitó la camisa que quedó olvidada en un escalón y luego dedicó su atención a su amplio pecho y su vientre plano recorriéndolo con las manos y la boca. Masajeó sus pectorales con adoración y cuando sus pezones estuvieron erguidos los lamió, primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que Will soltó un gemido, después se dedicó a sus abdominales trazando cada marca con la punta de su lengua y siguió bajando siguiendo con los dedos el triángulo de su pelvis, colocó una mano sobre su entrepierna sintiendo su dureza, con la otra mano le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y estaba a punto de bajarle el cierre cuando Will la detuvo con un gruñido y rápidamente terminó de bajar la escalera, la levantó por las caderas y la empujó contra la puerta del armario.

"Me vuelves loco", le dijo con voz ronca e inmediatamente se apoderó de su boca.

Lizzie le respondió envolviéndolo con sus piernas y metiendo las manos en su pelo para atraerlo aún más hacia ella. Mientras se besaban Will se movía arriba y abajo deslizando su erección por la entrepierna de ella y ambos podían sentirse a través de sus ropas de tan excitados que estaban. Lizzie recorría la espalda de Will con sus manos mientras él deslizaba las manos por las piernas de ella hasta alcanzar sus nalgas por debajo de sus shorts. Pronto necesitaron más y Will, con Lizzie aún enredada alrededor suyo se movió hasta la mesa y la colocó sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos mientras él le quitaba la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus pechos perfectos que tomó con sus manos casi con reverencia, Lizzie cerró los ojos y ronroneó con placer. Will tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano, rodeando un pezón con su lengua y tomando el otro entre sus dedos, endureciéndolos. Lizzie le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Se besaron con menos urgencia y más dedicación tomando los labios del otro entre los suyos, succionando, mordiendo suavemente. Sin dejar de besarla Will deslizó una mano por su vientre hasta llegar a la cintura de sus shorts, desprendiendo uno a uno los botones para luego deslizar una mano dentro de su ropa interior y tocar su caliente humedad.

"Ahhhh….", gimió Lizzie echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose.

Él siguió provocándola hasta que su propia excitación le hizo desear estar dentro de ella, entonces la alzó nuevamente y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Cayeron juntos en la cama y con manos frenéticas se deshicieron de la poca ropa que llevaban puesta hasta quedar completamente desnudos, piel contra piel. Will se estiró en la cama para buscar un preservativo y Lizzie aprovechó para acariciarle la espalda y el precioso trasero y no pudo evitar la tentación de pellizcarle un cachete.

"Auch!", exclamó, se dio vuelta y la tomó entre sus brazos impidiéndole que se moviera. "Me las vas a pagar", le dijo sonriendo mientras se recostaba sobre ella hasta que Lizzie quedó bajo su cuerpo sin casi poder moverse, con las manos atrapadas en las de él.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?", le preguntó Lizzie desafiándolo.

"Primero te voy a besar aquí", le dijo y le besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la comisura de los labios. "Luego voy a seguir por aquí", los labios de Will bajaron por el cuello de Lizzie hasta el hueco en la base de su garganta y la clavícula. "Después aquí", lamió su pecho derecho, "y también aquí", besó su pecho izquierdo. "Creo que también voy a andar por aquí", le dijo mientras hundía la lengua en su ombligo, "y tal vez ¿aquí?", Lizzie que seguía sus movimientos con los ojos entrecerrados vio que Will se detenía frente a su sexo y la miraba con deseo. Era el momento más lujurioso de su vida pero Lizzie no pudo aguantar más.

"Will. Te necesito. Ahora", le ordenó tirando de sus hombros.

Él se desplazó hacia arriba hasta quedar los dos a la misma altura y cuando la penetró ambos lanzaron un profundo suspiro. Se deslizó dentro de ella, atrás y adelante, una y otra vez, y juntos encontraron un ritmo y se movieron sin dejar de mirarse hasta que Lizzie sintió que el placer la inundaba y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, cerrándose alrededor de él y gritando su nombre con placer. Will la siguió un segundo después liberándose con fuerza dentro de ella.

"Will!"

"Lizzie!"

Se desplomaron aún abrazados sobre el colchón y permanecieron así, abrazados, hasta que su respiración y sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces Will se recostó de espaldas y Lizzie se acurrucó junto a él, una pierna sobre las de él y una mano en su pecho, mientras Will trazaba círculos sobre su espalda, pronto el sueño los fue venciendo y se durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios. No necesitaron decirse nada, sus cuerpos hablaron por ellos.

* * *

La reserva de Will era a las diez de la noche así que tenían casi todo el día disponible y decidieron volver a Thirasia para conocerla mejor.

La isla era rocosa, árida y escarpada como Santorini y las playas eran de piedritas. Sobre la costa, cerca del muelle, se agrupaba un puñado de construcciones blancas (restaurantes, algún hotel, viviendas y capillas) y luego todo era tierra gris. Caminaron un poco por la costa y luego subieron las empinadas cuestas para llegar a la parte alta del pueblo. Allí había más casitas blancas pero tenían un poco más de color, además de las puertas y ventanas azules algunas tenían líneas de colores brillantes e incluso toda la fachada pintada de rojo o amarillo. Era encantador. Tanto les gustaba que siguieron recorriendo sin fijarse adonde iban hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado del pueblo y estaban en una especie de campo de olivos. Unos metros más allá vieron una casa, obviamente blanca y con ventanas azules, con una preciosa parra delante y una Santa Rita colmada de flores rojas y blancas.

No sabían dónde estaban ni como regresar así que decidieron acercarse a la casa para ver si alguien los podía orientar. Adelante no se veía a nadie pero creyeron escuchar gente en la parte de atrás. Con mucha cautela dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una escena propia de una película: una enorme mesa extendida sobre el césped detrás de la casa, a la sombra de la parra y con el increíble mar Egeo de fondo, sobre la mesa había una increíble cantidad de comida y alrededor cerca de quince personas de todas las edades comiendo y conversando animadamente, en las cabeceras había un señor y una señora mayores, seguramente los patriarcas de la familia.

Lizzie y Will no sabían qué hacer, evidentemente esa era una comida familiar y no querían interrumpir así que decidieron marcharse pero una de las niñas que estaba a la mesa los vio y corrió hacia ellos sonriendo. Sin decir una palabra tomó a Lizzie de la mano y la arrastró hacia los demás. Will fue tras ella.

"Hola", dijo Lizzie tímidamente. Todos los miraron sorprendidos. "Sentimos mucho interrumpir pero nos hemos perdido ¿podrían indicarnos cómo regresar al puerto?"

"¿Ingleses?", preguntó uno de los jóvenes de la mesa. Lizzie y Will asintieron. "Es muy fácil, sólo tienen que seguir la huella que ven allí y en menos de media hora estarán de vuelta en el muelle."

"Gracias y, otra vez, mil perdones", replicó Will y tomando a Lizzie de la mano se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Entonces la señora dijo algo que ellos no pudieron entender.

"Mi abuela pregunta si comieron", dijo el mismo muchacho de antes. "Y dice que tú estás muy flaca", agregó mirando a Lizzie y todos rieron, incluidos ellos dos.

"Por favor no se molesten, comeremos en el puerto", agradeció Lizzie.

"No es molestia por favor, siéntense. Como ven, sobra comida", les dijo una mujer de mediana edad y enseguida todos corrieron sus sillas para hacerles lugar. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Menos de dos minutos después tenían ante sí un plato rebosante de exquisiteces y las copas llenas de un suntuoso vino tinto.

La comida era deliciosa y la compañía no podía ser mejor. Varios hablaban inglés así que les contaron que esa era la casa de los abuelos que vivían allí solos porque los hijos y nietos se habían ido hacía tiempo pero volvían cada vez que podían para pasar tiempo con ellos y disfrutar de la vida tranquila de la isla. En la propiedad había plantaciones de olivos y alcaparras y ellos vivían de la venta de esos productos. Aunque eran bastante grandes, más de ochenta años, se los veía vitales y felices en su pequeño paraíso privado. Hablaron de cómo el turismo amenazaba la subsistencia de esas familias tradicionales pero reconocieron que el país no estaba en su mejor momento y el turismo se estaba convirtiendo en su principal fuente de ingresos. Lizzie y Will alabaron con entusiasmo todo lo que Grecia tenía para ofrecer y desearon que se conservara por muchos siglos más. Cuando les preguntaron sobre ellos fueron inventando una historia de cómo se habían conocido y cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos y, aunque no lo dijeron abiertamente, a ambos les encantó que todos pensaran que eran una pareja de verdad, una muy bella además.

Se quedaron gran parte de la tarde compartiendo tiempo con la familia, jugando con los niños y recorriendo la finca. Cuando anunciaron que debían retirarse los saludaron efusivamente dándoles besos y abrazos. Viniendo de un país tan frío como Inglaterra en ese sentido, la despedida les pareció muy especial. Una vez que hubieron saludados a todos se dirigieron a los abuelos y entonces la señora los tomó de las manos y dijo algo en griego que uno de sus nietos tradujo.

"La abuela dice que ustedes van a ser muy felices juntos. Dice que se les nota en los ojos que están locos el uno por el otro. Que tú la protegerás y dedicarás tu vida a hacerla feliz", continuó mirando a Will para luego dirigirse a Lizzie, "y que le alegrarás el corazón con tu amor", Lizzie y Will se miraron emocionados y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. "Es un poco bruja así que no lo duden", agregó el muchacho sonriendo.

Les dieron las gracias una vez más, se despidieron y tomaron el camino que les indicaron pero lo recorrieron en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que acababan de experimentar.

* * *

Volvieron al barco, Will se bañó primero y mientras se cambiaba fue el turno de Lizzie. Ninguno de los dos vio como estaba el otro hasta que se encontraron en cubierta.

Lizzie subió lentamente la escalerilla y espió hasta que vio a Will. Le daba la espalda pero se veía que estaba guapísimo. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de vestir que resaltaban su ancha espalda y su cadera estrecha y ella podía adivinar los fuertes músculos que tantas veces la habían abrazado a través de la fina tela. Aunque a ella le encantaba verlo descalzo tuvo que reconocer que los zapatos lustrosos no le quedaban nada mal. Cuando él volteó Lizzie quedó sin habla, era definitivamente el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida pero no tanto por su aspecto físico, que era impresionante, sino especialmente porque su actitud que rebozaba masculinidad, confianza en sí mismo, integridad y sensualidad.

Will escuchó pasos a su espalda y se volvió a mirar a Lizzie y cuando la vio su corazón simplemente se detuvo. Lizzie llevaba un vestido corto color menta con el ruedo bordado con cristales y lentejuelas. Era suelto pero se amoldaba a su esbelta figura resaltado lo mejor de ella: el busto perfecto, la cintura pequeña y las sensuales caderas, dejando a la vista sus brazos y piernas torneados, tenía un modesto escote en el frente que alargaba aún más su cuello de cisne. El vestido era elegante, sofisticado y sensual a la vez, justo como ella. Lizzie además se había arreglado un poco el cabello y llevaba un sutil maquillaje. Aunque a Will le parecía que Lizzie era la mujer más bella del mundo con shorts y camiseta, con bikini o, mejor aún, con su camisa a cuadros y nada más, en ese momento se veía simplemente deslumbrante.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Yo también**


	6. Yo también

**No me canso de agradecer los comentarios y les pido que sigan con ellos, me animan a continuar. **

**Como suponen no todo será color de rosa en el futuro pero Lizzie y Will todavía van a disfrutar un poco más. Se lo merecen, no?**

* * *

**Yo también**

Lizzie y Will se habían esmerado con su aspecto para acudir al sitio sorpresa que él había reservado y cuando por primera vez se vieron con su ropa elegante los dos quedaron maravillados. Will parecía un galán de cine con sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa blanca entreabierta y Lizzie era una verdadera belleza enfundada en un sensual vestido, con el cabello arreglado y un poco de maquillaje.

"Lizzie, estás deslumbrante", le dijo Will mientras la recorría con los ojos.

"Gracias. Usted tampoco está nada mal", respondió ella con coquetería disfrutando de la mirada apreciativa de Will. "¿Vamos?", preguntó después de unos segundos. Si no salían en ese instante no saldrían más.

"Enseguida, pero antes tengo algo para ti."

Will sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó algo nervioso, Lizzie dudó un segundo antes de tomarla, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. _'No será un anillo ¿no?'_, se preguntó, _'Por supuesto que no, tonta!'_, se reprochó enseguida y ese pensamiento estúpido la hizo sonrojar. Abrió la caja con manos temblorosas y sonrió al encontrar una fina cadenita de oro con un precioso colgante de aguamarina en forma de gota.

"Will… es hermoso. Gracias", le dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

"¿Te gusta? Vi que el otro día lo mirabas cuando fuimos a la joyería y quise regalártelo", comentó él entusiasmado. _'Para que lleves algo mío en ti'_, quiso agregar pero no lo hizo.

"Me encanta. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?"

Lizzie se dio vuelta y corrió su cabello hacia el costado descubriendo su cuello, recién entonces Will vio que el vestido tenía un importante escote en la espalda y le temblaron las manos. Le puso la cadenita como pudo tratando de no mirar su espalda dorada porque de otro modo no sería capaz de salir del barco esa noche. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en la base del cuello y luego la hizo girar para ver cómo le quedaba.

"Hermoso, como tú."

"Gracias", le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. "Yo también tengo algo para ti." Lizzie buscó dentro de su carterita y sacó una bolsa de terciopelo y se la entregó, mientras esperaba ansiosa a que él la abriera. Dentro había un _komboloi _de cuentas azules, Will sonrió al verlo. "Me di cuenta de que siempre que veías a un hombre con uno de estos te quedabas observando, supuse que te gustaban."

"Estaba pensando en comprarme uno. Gracias, lo tendré siempre conmigo." _'Aunque no me hace falta nada para recordarte porque siempre te tendré en mi corazón.'_ Will acarició las cuentas por unos segundos y luego puso el _komboloi_ en su bolsillo, la abrazó y se quedó unos momentos con el rostro enterrado en su pelo. "O vamos ahora o no vamos para nada."

"Vamos, será divertido. Pero antes debemos tomarnos una foto. Nunca nos hemos visto así de bien."

Lizzie tomó las cámaras de los dos que había dejado a un lado cuando subió, las puso sobre el panel de mando y programó el automático pero tuvieron que hacerlo varias veces hasta que salió bien, el disparo siempre los sorprendía arreglándose el uno al otro, mirándose y riendo pero nunca mirando a la cámara. Finalmente lograron una bonita foto y estuvieron listos para partir.

"Tacos en el bote no!", exclamó Will mirando las sandalias de tiras doradas de Lizzie. Ella se agachó para quitárselas pero él la detuvo y le preguntó: "¿Me dejas a mí?", se arrodilló frente a ella y mientras Lizzie se sostenía de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, comenzó a desprenderle una sandalia y luego la otra.

"¿Tienes un fetiche con los pies?", le preguntó divertida recordando la escena de la noche anterior.

"Tengo un fetiche con toda tú", le dijo él y antes de soltarla recorrió sus piernas con las manos justo hasta el dobladillo de su vestido sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Lizzie enredó los dedos en su cabello y tirando de él lo obligó a levantarse. Realmente, si no salían de allí en ese mismo instante…

* * *

Lizzie subió la cuesta con las sandalias en la mano y Will tuvo que alzarla en algunos tramos para evitar que se ensuciara, iban por el mismo camino que los burros hacían todos los días para llevar mercaderías y personas hasta la cima. Llegaron arriba agotados y muertos de risa, caminaron tomados de la mano como dos enamorados hasta que llegaron al sitio que Will había reservado, un club localizado en una preciosa terraza con vista al mar, había una barra, grupos de sillones, mesitas altas con taburetes y hasta unas reposeras al lado de una pequeña piscina. Había bastante gente, la música era muy buena, la noche estaba cálida y estrellada, no podía ser mejor. Escogieron una mesa alta cerca de la baranda y miraron el paisaje que es extendía a sus pies.

"Mmm, qué rico!", exclamó Lizzie saboreando el Bellini que la camarera le había alcanzado. Will sonrió al verla, le encantaba como disfrutaba de todo lo que le gustaba. "Tuviste una excelente idea, esto es genial. ¿Quién te recomendó este lugar?"

"Pregunté por ahí el otro día, quería invitarte a algún sitio especial. Ya sabes, es nuestra primera cita."

"¿Primera cita? ¿Después de casi una semana juntos?", le preguntó Lizzie arqueando una ceja.

"Pero nunca te invité a salir", se justificó Will.

"Técnicamente ahora tampoco lo hiciste, simplemente me dijiste que habías hecho la reserva. ¿Tenías miedo de que dijera que no?", Lizzie estaba en modo juguetón.

"Es que con chicas tan lindas como tú nunca se sabe", respondió Will acercando su taburete al de ella y sentándose muy, muy cerca.

"Entonces no tenías de qué preocuparte porque a las chicas lindas como yo nos encantan los chicos buenos como tú", replicó ella acercándose aún más.

"Pero yo siempre quise ser un chico malo!", se lamentó él.

"Que bueno que no lo eres porque no estaría contigo, no me gustan ni un poquito."

"Entonces nunca más voy a renegar de eso", susurró con los labios casi pegados a los de ella, Lizzie cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacia él lista para recibir uno de sus maravillosos besos pero en lugar de besarla Will la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantar. "Ven, bailemos", le dijo y la llevó a la pista.

Lo único que le faltaba a Lizzie para fascinarse completamente con Will era saber que bailaba estupendamente bien pero ella no se quedaba atrás y juntos formaban una pareja espectacular. Si hubieran tenido ojos para lo que sucedía a su alrededor habrían visto las miradas de envidia que despertaban. Cada tantos temas volvían a la mesa y compartían unos tragos mientras hablaban en voz baja y se hacían arrumacos, era una noche muy romántica. Cerca de las doce de la noche empezó a sonar la increíble voz de Norah Jones y Lizzie arrastró a Will a la pista una vez más.

"Amo esta canción."

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on _

Sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos se movían al ritmo de la música, los brazos de ella en el cuello de él, las manos de él en la cintura de ella.

_Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on _

Se acercaron aún más, cada centímetro de sus cuerpos en contacto y, muy lentamente, se besaron.

_My poor heart it's been so dark  
Since you've been gone  
After all you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on _

Lizzie se dio vuelta en los brazos de Will hasta que su espalda quedó contra su pecho, él acarició su espalda descubierta con una mano como había deseado hacerlo toda la noche mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura y Lizzie se arqueó ante su contacto.

_My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

Will la atrajo hacía sí, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y ella se apoyó contra su pecho poniendo sus brazos sobre los de él. Will besó su hombro y su cuello y cuando llegó a su oído susurró:

"Salgamos de aquí. Ya."

* * *

Cuando salieron del club Lizzie se encaminó hacia la bahía pero Will tiró de su mano y la llevó hacia el otro lado.

"No vamos al barco", le dijo.

"¿No? ¿Y entonces?"

"Es una sorpresa."

"¿Otra más?"

Sin revelar nada Will la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia su nuevo destino. Luego de caminar unos metros se detuvo y la miró. "¿Confías en mí?", le preguntó, Lizzie asintió. "Tienes que cerrar los ojos, no quiero que veas adónde vamos."

"Will, no puedo caminar por estas calles en estos tacos con los ojos cerrados."

"Cierra los ojos."

"Will…"

"Ciérralos!", Lizzie los cerró y un segundo después Will la alzó y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

"¿Qué haces? Bájame!"

"Te bajaré cuando lleguemos, mantén los ojos cerrados por favor."

Entre exasperada y divertida Lizzie cerró los ojos y para no tentarse con mirar escondió el rostro en el cuello de Will, que además olía divinamente. De repente sintió que bajaban unas escaleras y se asustó.

"Will, bájame, nos vamos a caer. Te prometo que no miraré."

"Tranquila, te tengo bien sujeta", le dijo y Lizzie pensó _'Si sólo supieras de qué manera.' _"Llegamos. Ahora te voy a bajar pero no abras los ojos todavía. Listo, ahora sí."

Lizzie abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación blanca, bellamente amueblada. Estaban en un hotel. Luego vio la piscina en la terraza privada y comprendió que se trataba del hotel que habían visitado días antes, Katikies.

"¿Reservaste una noche aquí?", le preguntó a Will sin darse vuelta a mirarlo.

"¿Buena sorpresa?", le preguntó Will con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero en lugar de responderle Lizzie se dio vuelta, se alejó de él y salió a la terraza. "Lizzie ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada."

"¿Te ofendí?", preguntó él preocupado.

"No, no es eso", respondió ella con un hilo de voz. "Sólo necesito un momento."

Lizzie apoyó los codos sobre la baranda de la terraza y Will vio como ella respiraba como si le faltara el aire. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como un tonto, su intención había sido buena, quería pasar una noche con ella en un lindo lugar, pero Lizzie era una mujer decente, por supuesto que lo había tomado mal. Intuyendo que ella necesitaba tiempo reprimió su deseo de acercarse y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, esperando.

"No estés tan lejos. Ven, abrázame", le pidió Lizzie sin darse vuelta para mirarlo. Will se acercó cautamente y se colocó detrás de ella, cerca pero sin tocarla, entonces Lizzie le tomó las manos, las apoyó en su cintura e hizo que la abrazara fuertemente, luego se recostó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo siento hermosa, no quise ofenderte", se disculpó.

"No me ofendiste, no digas eso", respondió Lizzie enfáticamente y Will se tranquilizó.

"¿Y entonces, qué es?"

Lizzie no respondió enseguida pero se apretó aún más contra él y acarició los brazos que la rodeaban.

"Yo no tuve muchos hombres en mi vida", dijo después de unos minutos sorprendiéndolo. "Tuve dos noviazgos bastante largos y un par de relaciones menos importantes. Con mis dos novios pasé momentos muy especiales y los quise mucho pero creo que recién ahora, contigo, me siento realmente mujer." Will escuchaba sin decir nada, sin moverse, casi sin respirar. Quería decirle que no hacía falta que le contara nada, que él no le hacía falta una explicación, pero intuyó que ella necesitaba hablar. "Nunca me había acostado con un desconocido, ni siquiera en una primera cita. Jamás creí que sería capaz de algo así y cada tanto una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me dice que está mal, que me estoy comportando como una cualquiera…", Will quiso protestar en ese momento pero ella se lo impidió. "Déjame continuar, necesito decirte esto. ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me hace sentir culpable?", le preguntó dándose vuelta a mirarlo. "Que no me siento culpable. Ni un poquito. Me siento bien, alegre, feliz y… excitada y eso me asombra porque nunca fui tan… sexual. Pero tú me gustas y sé que te gusto y no encuentro razones para evitarte, hasta sé que sería tonto buscarlas." Will sonrió al oír esto y tiernamente tomó un mechón de pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. "Lo que me preocupa es… eh… no quiero que pienses mal de mí", confesó por fin y lo miró con tal angustia que Will no pudo menos que abrazarla muy fuerte.

"Lizzie, hermosa, divina, perfecta Lizzie. ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? ¿No ves que estoy loco por ti?", le preguntó y tomándole el rostro con las manos lo obligó a mirarlo. "Jamás pensaría que eres una cualquiera. Si lo fueras yo sería un aprovechador y no lo soy. Lo que nos pasó es algo que yo creí que sólo existía en las películas. Que una chica y un chico se vean por ahí, se gusten y terminen pasando la semana juntos es de película, no me digas que no." Lizzie rió, por fin. Will la tomó de las manos y la llevó hasta una de las reposeras que había en la terraza, se sentó y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. "Esto es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tú eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Sí, sonrójate porque es verdad, y vas a tener que empezar a aceptar los cumplidos alguna vez", le dijo besando sus mejillas coloradas. "Yo tampoco tuve muchas mujeres en mi vida, definitivamente más relaciones que tú pero no tantas y pocas fueron realmente importantes. Disfruto el sexo, no lo voy a negar, pero pocas veces vino acompañado de algo más, ese algo que lo hace verdaderamente especial, y eso lo siento contigo." A medida que hablaba se fue poniendo serio y Lizzie también, ya no estaban bromeando. "No sé qué hay exactamente entre nosotros Lizzie pero quiero averiguarlo. Quiero seguir viéndote cuando volvamos."

"Yo también", replicó Lizzie y algo en su voz le dijo a Will que había algo más.

"¿Pero?"

"Estoy asustada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esto es un paraíso Will, casi una fantasía. Tengo miedo de lo que sucederá cuando volvamos a la realidad. Temo convertirme en calabaza."

"¿Y yo que sería entonces?", preguntó Will riendo.

"Un sapo!", respondió Lizzie y ambos rieron.

"En serio, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?"

"Porque no nos conocemos."

"No estoy de acuerdo. No sabemos nuestro apellido pero hemos hablando tanto estos últimos días que yo siento que te conozco y estoy segura de que tú me conoces también. Dime lo que sabes de mí y verás que tengo razón."

"Está bien. Sé que eres increíblemente atractivo… Sonrójate tú ahora, tampoco aceptas bien los cumplidos… Sé que eres un buen chico, divertido, inteligente, galante, sensible y le discutiré a tu primo y a quien sea si se atreven a decir lo contrario. Sé que tienes unos padres a los que quieres y respetas mucho, que tu padre es tu referente en la vida y tu madre un ejemplo de amor incondicional, que tienes una hermana a la que adoras, un primo que te molesta bastante pero también lo quieres y varios amigos, uno de ellos en especial. Sé que estás orgulloso de tu pasado y de tu herencia, que te has preparado durante años para asumir el rol que te corresponde dentro de tu familia y la empresa y estoy convencida de que lo harás estupendamente bien. Sé que amas el campo y el mar, los caballos y los perros y que tus dos preferidos son unos cachorros Beagle que se llaman Castor y Pólux, nombres clásicos pero originales porque los más comunes deben ser Rómulo y Remo. Y sé…creo, que te llevarías muy bien con mi padre, que mi hermana mayor pensaría inmediatamente que eres un gran hombre, que mi hermana menor se babearía por tus abdominales –yo ya lo hago- y mi madre haría hasta lo imposible para que te casaras con una de nosotras, porque eres un gran partido." Will rió genuinamente y la besó con ternura.

"Ahora el asustado soy yo. Si así es cómo me ves, te llevarás una gran desilusión porque me convertiré en sapo en cuanto pise suelo británico."

"Lo bueno es que sabemos que el hechizo se rompe con un beso. Ahora te toca a ti", recordó Lizzie expectante.

"Con gusto. Sé que eres la mujer más linda que vi en mi vida. ¿Sin sonrojarte? Wow! Que eres inteligente, divertida, generosa, alegre, sexy… que tienes un cuerpo espectacular y no me canso de mirarte, sobre todo cuando llevas mi camisa a cuadros y nada más." Obviamente Lizzie se sonrojó ante el cumplido y Will sonrió. "Sé que tienes dos hermanas, la mayor es tu mejor amiga y la menor es algo revoltosa pero la quieres. Sé que adoras a tu padre y eres muy parecida a él y que amas a tu madre a pesar de que a veces te resulta agobiante. Sé que te acabas de graduar y como eres realmente brillante ya tienes trabajo y pronto empezarás un doctorado, que quieres trabajar en algo que te permita ayudar a otros y que además quieres hacerte cargo de la empresa familiar y sacarla adelante y estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Que eres una chica de ciudad, no sabes cabalgar –yo puedo enseñarte y lo amarás- y que no tienes mascotas, pero Cástor y Pólux te van a conquistar. Sé que eres encantadora y debes ser el alma de las fiestas y podrías presentarte ante la mismísima Reina con total tranquilidad. Sé que tienes unos pies preciosos, unas piernas divinas, un torso perfecto, un rostro hermoso y unos ojos inolvidables. Sé que mis padres te adorarían y que cuando mi hermana te conozca te convertirás inmediatamente en su ídola y me encantaría que fueran amigas. Mi primo coquetearía contigo y yo me enojaría porque seguramente te va a gustar. Y sé… que quiero que conozcas a mis padres, mi hermana, mi primo, mi mejor amigo, mis caballos y mis perros", Lizzie rió al escuchar eso, "y, sobre todo, que quiero que me conozcas realmente a mí porque esto no puede terminar aquí", terminó de decir Will casi con desesperación.

"No va a terminar aquí", afirmó Lizzie como si fuera un hecho porque lo era. Lo que tenían, fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado fuerte para terminar ahí.

Se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos como sopesando la situación hasta que Lizzie se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la piscina. "Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado y, ya que estamos aquí, no vamos a desperdiciar este lujo ¿verdad?", dándose vuelta le expuso su espalda y señalando su vestido le dijo: "¿Me ayudas?"

* * *

La noche en el hotel fue espectacular. Hicieron el amor, hablaron, se durmieron abrazados, despertaron y volvieron a hacer el amor, siguieron hablando y durmieron un poco más. Se levantaron cerca de las diez de la mañana y después de compartir un baño en la espaciosa ducha y amarse una vez más allí, pidieron el desayuno a la habitación y lo tomaron en la terraza.

"¿Entonces, cómo haremos? ¿Intercambiamos direcciones y teléfonos?", le preguntó Will mientras untaba una tostada con manteca y se la pasaba a Lizzie.

"Demasiado prosaico para una relación tan poética ¿no te parece?", dijo Lizzie dejando la tostada en su plato y pasándole a Will el cuenco con yogur, frutas y miel que le había preparado.

"Perdón, olvidé que estoy hablando con una fanática de la literatura. ¿Qué propones?"

"¿Qué te parece si cuando salimos de acá compramos cada uno una postal, anotamos nuestra dirección y las intercambiamos? Así, cuando lleguemos a casa cada uno le enviará la postal al otro y así sabremos cómo encontrarnos de una forma un poco más original."

"No sé Lizzie, ¿y si nunca llegan?"

"¿Por qué no van a llegar? Vamos, no seas aburrido. Si quieres las enviamos por Fedex."

"No es por aburrido pero… no soportaría no poder encontrarte", admitió Will.

Lizzie se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la falda de él. Le tomó el rostro con las manos, despejó el cabello de su cara para verle bien los ojos y lo miró seriamente.

"¿Realmente crees que después de lo que hemos vivido podría separarnos algo tan simple como el correo?", le preguntó.

"Preferiría no arriesgarme Lizzie. Nunca experimenté algo así. Lo que yo siento por ti es… Lizzie, yo te…", Lizzie puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le impidió continuar.

"No lo digas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es muy pronto", respondió Lizzie conmovida.

"Pero es lo que siento Lizzie. Te…", Lizzie lo interrumpió una vez más.

"Yo también", admitió.

Se miraron, intensamente, por un largo rato mientras la profundidad de lo que sentían el uno por el otro los alcanzaba hasta dominar por competo sus mentes, cuerpos y corazones.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Piensa en mí. **


	7. Piensa en mí

**Piensa en mí**

Will vio como la luz de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por las escotillas del dormitorio. Había pasado la noche en vela, estaba agotado y molesto pero se mantuvo muy quieto, recostado de lado, dándole la espalda a Lizzie. Realmente deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos pero sabía que si lo hacía no querría dejarla ir, Lizzie partiría en unas horas y ya la estaba extrañando.

El día anterior le había dejado un sabor agridulce. Después de salir del hotel fueron a una tienda de suvenires donde cada uno eligió una postal sin que el otro la viera, escribieron en ellas sus direcciones, las colocaron en sobres y las intercambiaron inmediatamente, riendo ante su propia tontería. Luego bajaron a la bahía, tomaron el bote y se dirigieron al velero. Minutos después estaban navegando, pensaban pasar el día en medio del mar y luego amarrar por la noche cerca del puerto para que Will pudiera llevar a Lizzie hasta el ferry en el bote. Pasaron todo el día juntos, literalmente, abrazados, de la mano, tocándose, besándose, como si quisieran grabar en su piel la presencia del otro tal como estaba grabada ya en sus mentes y en sus corazones.

Después de cenar hicieron el amor en cubierta, bajo las estrellas, y fue un acto casi de desesperación sin lugar para la suavidad o la consideración. Se tomaron con frenesí, con dureza, terminaron agotados y algo doloridos, tanto que Will tuvo que llevar a Lizzie al dormitorio en sus brazos porque ella no tenía fuerzas para caminar y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Will la envidió porque durante toda la noche él no había hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas en la cama y pensar en cuanto la extrañaría hasta que se volvieran a ver. Ya había decido salir para Atenas ese mismo día, al día siguiente a más tardar, y tomar el primer vuelo disponible a Londres. La idea de seguir de vacaciones solo ahora le resultaba sencillamente ridícula.

Mientras imaginaba como sería el reencuentro sintió que Lizzie se daba vuelta y lo abrazaba, aún dormida, Will se acercó un poco más a ella buscando su calor y finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño y se durmió. Un tiempo después, no sabía cuánto, sintió la boca de Lizzie en su piel, dejando una hilera de besos sobre su cuello y sus hombros mientras lo acariciaba. Instintivamente se volvió hacia ella y antes de que pudiera comprender qué sucedía Lizzie estaba a horcajadas sobre su vientre, besándolo en el rostro.

"Will, despierta."

"Mmm… Lizzie… ¿ya es la hora?", le preguntó mientras luchaba por despabilarse.

"No, todavía es temprano. Will…", insistió, "despierta. Quiero que me hagas el amor."

Eso fue suficiente para despertarlo completamente.

Lizzie estaba encima suyo, desnuda, con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros, rozando sus perfectos pechos. Era como una visión. Ella percibió que ahora él estaba alerta y se quedó quieta, esperando, mirándolo. Will la acarició, primero con la vista recorriendo su rostro hermoso, sumergiéndose en esos ojos que lo habían hechizado cuando se conocieron, y cuando miró su boca casi pudo sentir el sabor de sus labios. Bajó la vista por su grácil cuello enmarcado ahora por las ondas de cabello castaño que lo guiaron hasta sus senos y sólo con mirarlos recordó que cabían perfectamente en sus manos y cómo los pezones cobraban vida enseguida cuando los tocaba. Luego deslizó los ojos por su vientre plano hasta llegar a los rizos oscuros que ocultaban su sexo y le rozaban seductoramente el estómago y Lizzie se estremeció como si realmente la estuviera tocando y no sólo mirándola. Entonces Will levantó la vista y selló sus ojos con los de ella. Incorporándose, tomó la cara de Lizzie entre sus manos y se apoderó de sus labios como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire y luego Will se movió arrastrándola hasta que Lizzie quedó de espaldas sobre la cama, debajo suyo, sin dejar de besarla. Sólo abandonó su boca para dedicarse a su cuello con tanta fuerza que Lizzie temió que le dejara un moretón pero realmente no le importaba llevar su marca en la piel. Cuando llegó a la base de su cuello Will besó el colgante que le había regalado y la piel sobre el que estaba apoyado, después siguió su recorrido hacia abajo lamiéndole un pezón y luego el otro para delicia de Lizzie que gimió dulcemente, pero no se detuvo demasiado allí y continuó bajando por su vientre hasta su ombligo y más abajo. Lizzie se movió incómoda y tomó su cabello entre las manos intentando que volviera arriba pero esta vez él no se detuvo.

"Will…", suplicó Lizzie revolviéndose nerviosa. Deseaba que la besara allí pero no podía evitar la vergüenza.

"Shhh…", Will tomó las manos de Lizzie y las aprisionó contra las sábanas.

Lizzie cerró fuerte los ojos cuando sintió la boca de Will en su sexo, provocándola con la punta de la lengua, tomándola con sus labios, succionando su clítoris hasta que Lizzie sintió que una corriente de placer estallaba dentro de ella recorriéndola desde los dedos de los pies hasta su cabeza y cuando terminó quedó temblorosa y aturdida. Will la tomó amorosamente entre sus brazos meciéndola y besándola suavemente hasta que los latidos y la respiración de Lizzie volvieron a la normalidad. Era el orgasmo más intenso y maravilloso que había sentido en su vida y la había dejado rendida pero también deseosa de más por eso, en cuanto se recompuso mínimamente, se apoderó de la boca de Will con desenfreno al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo frenéticamente con sus manos. En pocos segundos había logrado que él se pusiera de espaldas y antes de que Will se diera cuenta Lizzie estaba besando su vientre mientras sujetaba su sexo con las manos, acariciándolo.

"Lizzie, detente. No tienes que hacerlo", le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, se incorporó parcialmente y lo miró a los ojos.

"Quiero hacerlo, quiero todo de ti, quiero sentir que te tengo conmigo hasta que realmente te tenga otra vez."

Eso fue suficiente, estaba perdido.

Dándose cuenta de que se había entregado, Lizzie tomó el miembro de Will con una mano y posó la lengua sobre la punta, besándolo y lamiendo tentativamente hasta que los sonidos que él emitía le permitieron saber que iba por buen camino. No era la primera vez que Lizzie practicaba sexo oral pero nunca le había gustado demasiado hacerlo ni que se lo hicieran a ella. La vergüenza siempre había sido más fuerte que el placer cuando sus novios anteriores la complacieron de esa manera y siempre había sentido que lo hacían sólo para que luego ella los correspondiera y cuando llegaba ese momento se sentía usada y anónima, sentía que podía ser ella o cualquier otra y ellos disfrutarían igual. Pero con Will era diferente, con Will todo era diferente, él no tomaba, él aceptaba lo que ella le ofrecía, compartía y daba y pronto se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba disfrutando.

"Lizzie!", gruñó Will y la obligó a moverse hasta que Lizzie estuvo nuevamente a horcajadas suyo. Se incorporó hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel y la miró con los ojos cargados de deseo. Will se estiró hacia un costado para buscar un preservativo, abrió el envoltorio con los dientes y se lo puso sin romper el contacto visual. Cuando terminó Lizzie le puso una mano en el hombro y apoyándose de él se levantó mientras con la otra mano tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a su sexo, luego se dejó caer y en un solo movimiento Will estuvo dentro suyo. Permanecieron inmóviles regocijándose en el momento y luego empezaron a moverse en sincronía y una lujuriosa sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Lizzie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Will la tomó por la cintura y se acercaron hasta que los seños de ella rozaron el pecho de él y cuando no pudieron más se aplastaron uno contra el otro y sus bocas colisionaron en un beso desenfrenado. A pesar de lo excitados que estaban duraron más de lo que esperaban y cuando alcanzaron el clímax fue como si una explosión surgiera desde la unión de sus sexos y la onda expansiva los hizo arquearse hacia atrás mientras cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro.

Cuando acabaron colapsaron juntos, Lizzie hundió el rostro en el cuello de Will y él en el de ella, se abrazaron con languidez y se mecieron suavemente mientras se daban tibios besos en el cuello y los hombros y se acariciaban los brazos y la espalda. Un rato después se deslizaron hasta el colchón, los dos de costado, frente a frente, con los brazos y piernas enredados, y se dejaron arrastrar por el sueño felizmente acurrucados.

….

"¿Tienes todo?", le preguntó Will mientras miraba a Lizzie terminar de armar su bolso.

"Tengo los documentos, los pasajes y la postal que son lo importante y es un milagro que los haya encontrado en este desorden", dijo Lizzie mirando la cabina toda revuelta. "si olvido algo me lo devolverás cuando nos veamos", le dijo Lizzie sonriendo y la perspectiva de volver a verla hizo que el ánimo de Will mejorara, un poco.

"Bueno, déjame terminar de vestirme y vamos porque ya va a ser la hora. ¿No viste mi camisa?", le preguntó mientras revolvía entre las cosas que había tiradas sobre la cama. "La de cuadros blanca y azul, la que te gusta."

"No la vi", dijo Lizzie que ya estaba camino a la cubierta.

"No importa, usaré otra." Cuando salió de la cabina Will encontró a Lizzie mirando alrededor con melancolía.

"¿Seguro no quieres viajar conmigo a Atenas? Mañana estaríamos allí y estoy seguro de que encontraríamos un vuelo a Londres para el domingo a más tardar."

"Empiezo a trabajar el lunes Will, no me puedo arriesgar. Además ¿no vas a ir a Mykonos?"

"No, voy a volver directamente."

"No interrumpas tus vacaciones por mí."

"No serían vacaciones sin ti."

Lizzie estuvo a punto de discutir pero la expresión de Will le dio a entender que la decisión estaba tomada y francamente ella también tenía ganas de verlo pronto así que no sería ella quien le impidiera regresar.

"Creo que ya es hora", dijo Lizzie y Will tomó su bolso con una mano y con la otra la ayudó a bajar hasta el bote.

Llegaron al puerto en menos de diez minutos, el ferry aún no había llegado pero ya se lo podía ver en el horizonte. La terminal estaba repleta de gente, en su mayoría turistas y Will sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a las demás parejas porque ellos se iban juntos mientras que Lizzie y él estaban a punto de separarse.

"Sonríe", le pidió Lizzie arrancándolo de sus pensamientos y él lo intentó, aunque sin mucho éxito. "Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor", le insistió mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella misma sonrió cuando por fin lo logró. "Ahora sí. Mejor."

"Ven aquí." Will la tomó entre sus brazos y Lizzie se acurrucó en ellos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo fuerte por la cintura. "Te voy a extrañar hermosa", le dijo y le dio un beso en el cabello.

"Yo también. Pero por poco tiempo ¿no? ¿Me vas a buscar en cuanto vuelvas?" Lizzie se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo con la pera apoyada en su pecho y la boca fruncida con ese puchero que lo volvía loco.

"Lo puedes apostar", respondió Will mientras se inclinaba para besar sus preciosos labios.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esta semana iba a resultar así, jamás lo habría creído", dijo Lizzie cuando terminaron el beso.

"Yo tampoco amor", Will se detuvo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y vio que Lizzie lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro y ¿temor? "Sé que querías que fuéramos cuidadosos y lo entiendo pero… es lo que siento Lizzie, te amo." Ella no decía nada y Will se asustó pero al menos ella no había abandonado sus brazos y seguía mirándolo a los ojos aunque no tenía idea de qué pensaba. _'Me apresuré, la estoy asustando'_, pensó y suspiró resignado. "No tienes que corresponderme Lizzie, yo sólo…"

"Yo también te amo", lo interrumpió ella

"¿En serio?", le preguntó él demasiado sorprendido como para alegrarse.

"Sí", aseguró ella riendo. "Estamos locos ¿no?"

"Seguramente", dijo él riendo también.

En ese momento llegó el ferry y observaron con un poco de envidia a la gente que llegaba a la isla mientras esperaban que dieran la orden para embarcar. Lizzie estaba en brazos de Will, con la espalda contra su pecho y acariciaba los brazos que la envolvían, mientras él le daba besos en el cuello.

"¿No te dije que teníamos que venir aquí? Mira esos dos. Uhu! Me parece que la vamos a pasar muuuy bien", le dijo una chica a su amiga cuando pasaron cerca de Lizzie y Will y ellos rieron ante el comentario.

"Ojalá tengan suerte", dijo Will y Lizzie lo miró con la ceja levantada. "¿Qué? Estoy feliz, me siento magnánimo."

"Ay, eres imposible!", le reprochó Lizzie dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

"Hasta ahora no te había molestado." Will la obligó a darse vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

"Y no me molesta porque te amo", aclaró Lizzie poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un beso.

"Dímelo otra vez", suplicó él.

"Te-a-mo", repitió Lizzie separando cada sílaba con un nuevo beso.

"Y yo te amo Lizzie", al decir esto la mirada de Will se oscureció y se apoderó de su boca para besarla con una pasión que hizo sonrojar a varios de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente el momento no duró demasiado porque había llegado el momento de abordar el ferry.

Demoraron la despedida lo más posible y Lizzie fue una de las últimas en subir. Will la acompañó hasta la rampa y para que el adiós no fuera tan melancólico la despidió con un beso de película, arqueándole la espalda hacia atrás y todo, dejándola sonrojada y sin aliento pero muy feliz.

"Hasta pronto nena", le dijo acariciándole el rostro amorosamente.

"Hasta pronto osito", respondió ella inclinando el rostro hacia su mano.

"Piensa en mí", le pidió Will.

"Cómo si pudiera hacer otra cosa." Lizzie le dio un último beso, tomó su bolso y comenzó a subir la rampa.

"Lizzie", la llamó Will. "Dímelo otra vez."

"Mhm", ella negó con la cabeza. "Te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a ver."

"¿Prometido?"

"Sí."

"Entonces me apuraré."

"¿Prometido?"

"Sí. Hasta luego… ¿Elizabeth?", Lizzie rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿William?", entonces fue le tocó a Will el turno de asentir y no hubo tiempo de más porque Lizzie ya estaba entrando al barco.

Will se apresuró a ir hasta el bote y lo puso en marcha para seguir el ferry hasta donde pudiera esperando poder ver a Lizzie una vez más. Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos porque a los pocos minutos la vió apoyada en la baranda del segundo nivel buscándolo. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando lo encontró y no dejaron de mirarse hasta que el ferry se alejó demasiado pero aún entonces Will siguió mirándolo perderse en el horizonte seguro de que Lizzie seguía con la vista fija en él.

"Piensa en mí Lizzie, piensa en mí."

…

_Este es el final de la primera parte y, como vieron, hasta ahora todo fue romántico y sensual. La próxima vez que se vean Lizzie y Will estarán de vuelta en Londres, habrán retomado sus vidas y ya no estarán solos sino rodeados de sus familias y amigos. ¿Podrán seguir el romance con la misma pureza o aparecerán los conflictos? Porque a pesar del inicio poco ortodoxo esto sigue siendo O&P y ninguna historia es interesante si no hay drama ¿no?_

_Gracias por los comentarios, perdón por la demora y por el capítulo tan corto. _

…

**Próximamente: Segunda parte. Elizabeth Bennet y William Darcy**


	8. Pinterest

**Ya sé que hace tiempo que no actualizo pero las obligaciones son varias y la inspiración escasa así que mientras tanto los dejo con un tablero que cree en Pinterest para esta historia, búsquenlo en mi perfil. **

**Espero que les guste!**

lali0264 / chez-lizzie /

(quiten los espacios)


	9. Jane y Charles

**Segunda parte**

**Elizabeth Bennet y William Darcy**

**Jane y Charles**

Jane Bennet era feliz. Tenía una familia que adoraba, un trabajo que le permitía seguir su vocación y también amor. Por eso ahora, a sus 30 años, sentía que su vida estaba completa.

Su familia no era perfecta. Su madre era demasiado metida, su padre demasiado despreocupado, su hermana menor demasiado frívola y Lizzie demasiado… bueno… demasiado Lizzie. Pero los amaba con toda su alma y si pudiera elegir los escogería a ellos, tal y como eran.

Su trabajo tampoco era perfecto. Dios sabía que trabajar con niños maltratados y abandonados no era fácil. Se le partía el corazón cada vez que veía un nuevo par de ojitos tristes y desconfiados llegar al hogar, cada vez que un cuerpecito rechazaba su abrazo, cada vez que una vocecita rota gritaba llamando a unos padres que nunca llegarían. Pero, inevitable y afortunadamente, su corazón sanaba cada vez que esos mismos ojos que antes la miraban con recelo resplandecían de alegría al verla, cada vez que una manitos pegajosas le rodeaban el cuello, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en la voz cantarina de un niño recuperado. Esos hermosos momentos le ayudaban a superar los malos, eso y el entender que no se trataba de ella sino de cada niño cuya corta vida se había visto sacudida por la pérdida, el abandono o el dolor y que su trabajo era devolverles la esperanza y el futuro.

Su vida amorosa no era perfecta. Había tenido varios novios aunque no demasiados después de Kevin, su primer amor a los 15 años. Los había querido a todos y había amado sólo a dos, Kevin y George su novio durante la universidad. Pero no todos la habían amado a ella, algunos ni siquiera la habían querido. Otros sí, Kevin, George y Thomas también aunque ella no le correspondiera, pero los demás había salido con ella porque era hermosa y complaciente, ella lo sabía pero deseaba con tantas fuerzas encontrar un amor que durara para toda la vida que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma. Con algunos la relación había terminado naturalmente, como con Kevin, con otros, como con Thomas, fue ella quien decidió terminar sabiendo que no era lo que deseaba a pesar de saber que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, y otros realmente la hicieron sufrir, como George. Su ruptura con él fue terrible y realmente creyó que no se recuperaría jamás.

Se habían conocido el primer día de clases del primer año de facultad y al final de esa semana ya eran inseparables. Estuvieron juntos durante toda la carrera y George le propuso casamiento el día de la graduación, fijaron la fecha para el mismo día del año siguiente y empezaron con los preparativos para la boda. Jane había comenzado con su trabajo en el hogar de niños y George se incorporó al departamento de recursos humanos de una importante empresa. Como los dos tenían mucho trabajo al poco tiempo comenzaron a verse cada vez menos. Al principio fue Jane quien se dejó consumir por su trabajo, con jornadas de diez o doce horas diarias, apenas sí tenía tiempo de ver a su prometido y casi cada vez que se encontraban ella se quedaba dormida incluso antes de cenar. George le decía que lo entendía pero ella sabía que se estaban alejando paulatinamente e hizo un gran esfuerzo por pasar más tiempo con él pero entonces fue George quien comenzó a salir muy temprano y llegar muy tarde. Le contó que la empresa estaba comprando una compañía y que tenían que encargarse de evaluar al nuevo personal y definir su nueva situación laboral, eran cientos de empleados y tenían apenas una quincena para hacerlo así que debían trabajar horas extras casi todos los días. Jane, obviamente, le creyó pero la fusión terminó y George seguía llegando tarde y postergando las citas para definir el salón para la boda, la elección del menú o la luna de miel. Tenía mucho trabajo decía.

Por eso, una noche, ella encargó sushi en su restaurante preferido, compró una costosa botella de vino blanco y una caja de chocolates y se dirigió al departamento de George para esperarlo con una cena sorpresa y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando llegó a la casa y entró con su propio juego de llaves se sorprendió al ver las luces prendidas y la música encendida. George debió haber llegado temprano, pensó, aunque recordaba que él le había dicho que llegaría cerca de la diez. No lo vio en el living y cuando se dirigió al dormitorio después de dejar las cosas en la cocina escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, la puerta del baño estaba casi cerrada y cuando la abrió no pudo ver nada por el vapor, se sacó el vestido y estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior cuando vio una mano apoyarse con fuerza sobre la mampara de la ducha. Era una mano de mujer. Y después aparecieron los pechos de la mujer contra el vidrio y dos manos masculinas la tomaron por la cintura. Entonces escuchó los gemidos, los de ella y los de él, esos mismos gemidos que emitía cada vez que hacían el amor.

Su corazón se detuvo, su menté se paralizó, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y sólo atinó a salir de allí. Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos vio lo que antes había ignorado, el traje de George tirado en el piso mezclado con la ropa de la mujer, una falda estrecha, una blusa de seda, zapatos de tacos altísimos y ropa interior de encaje rojo. Ella nunca usaba ropa interior de encaje rojo. Volvió a la cocina, tomó el sushi y el vino, se puso la chaqueta, agarró su cartera y salió tan inadvertidamente como había entrado. Afuera arrojó la comida en el primer bote que encontró junto con las llaves del departamento, subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con Lizzie quien por suerte estaba allí y, como lo buena hermana que era, cuando la vio tan desencajada sólo la abrazó, la acunó mientras lloraba, le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida y no le hizo ni una sola pregunta.

George la llamó tres veces por día todos los días durante una semana, se presentó en la casa exigiendo verla y demandando explicaciones, siguió llamando y fue a buscarla al hogar, pero Jane se negó a verlo y sólo cuando estuvo lista, casi un mes después, lo llamó y le confesó que lo había dejado porque lo encontró con otra mujer y que no quería volverlo a ver. George le rogó, le pidió perdón, le dijo que estaba arrepentido, que había sido un impulso estúpido y que jamás se volvería a repetir porque la amaba, porque era la mujer de su vida pero Jane no cedió, entonces George le gritó que era su culpa porque lo había abandonado, porque prefería esos indigentes antes que a su prometido y porque las pocas veces que estaban juntos ella estaba siempre muy cansada y él era un hombre después de todo y tenía necesidades y ella era una mala novia. Secretamente Jane le agradeció esas palabras, a pesar de que le dolieron en el alma, porque eran lo último que necesitaba para alejarse de él.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron pero no la única vez que pensó en él ni la última vez que derramó lágrimas por él, porque lo lloró durante meses hasta que, poco a poco, la vida retomó su curso y George Wickham pasó a ser sólo un mal recuerdo. Su familia, sus amigos y su trabajo fueron el remedio que curó su roto corazón pero los que la conocían bien sabían que no era feliz, que faltaba algo.

Y entonces Lizzie volvió de Grecia y unas semanas después el presentó al amor de su vida: Charles Bingley, un pediatra de 32 años, rebelde cabello rojizo, mejillas pecosas, ojos verdes saltarines y la sonrisa más linda que había visto en su vida. Se enamoró de él inmediatamente pero había sufrido demasiado y le costaba confiar así que ocultó sus sentimientos al principio y Charles, tal vez presintiendo esa reticencia, no se animaba a confesarle lo que sentía, porque él también se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, así que les llevó meses llegar a la primera cita y dos cenas más hasta el primer beso y casi un mes hasta pasar la noche juntos, pero desde esa primera mañana en que despertaron uno en brazos del otro supieron lo que todos los demás sabían: que eran el uno para el otro y que pasarían el resto de sus vida juntos.

Llevaban casi cuatro años de novios, se habían mudado juntos hacía dos y esa mañana durante el desayuno Charles le había propuesto matrimonio. Jane, obviamente, había aceptado y ahora estaba en su despacho en el hogar intentando concentrarse en su trabajo pero sin poder quitar los ojos del maravilloso anillo que Charles le había regalado.

Tenía que contárselo a Lizzie ya.

"Hola."

"Lizzie, soy yo, Jane."

"Jane! ¿Pasa algo? Nunca me llamas tan temprano."

"No, nada. Sólo quería saber si esta tarde podemos encontrarnos un rato antes de ir al bar."

"Ay linda, no sé. Tengo un día terrible, incluso no sé si podré ir hoy porque…", Jane se dio cuenta enseguida de que Lizzie quería evitar la salida de esa noche pero no se lo iba a permitir.

"Elizabeth Bennet! Si piensas que vas a librarte de ir esta noche estás muy equivocada."

"Eh Jane, no es para tanto!"

"Por favor Lizzie, planeamos esta salida hace semanas, no puedes echarte atrás ahora."

"Es que… es que… no soporto a Caroline, tú lo sabes!"

"Ya lo sé querida pero por favor, hazlo por mí. Además también va a estar Darcy y…"

"Ufff! Lo sé, lo sé, iré."

"Gracias Lizzybe. Te quiero."

"Yo también pero me debes una. Ahora ¿me llamaste por algo importante o sólo para obligarme a ir esta noche?"

"Tengo que contarte algo, ¿realmente no puedes llegar aunque sea 15 minutos antes?"

"No creo, tengo una reunión para presentar mi nuevo proyecto de investigación y esas cosas suelen durar más de la cuenta. Pero ¿qué es? Ya me tienes intrigada."

"Bueno, no quería decírtelo por teléfono pero Charles me…"

"No lo hizo!", la interrumpió Lizzie. "Lo hizo ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Te propuso matrimonio?"

"Eh… Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sabía, lo sabía! Ay Jane, estoy tan feliz por ti!"

"Gracias pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Era obvio Jane, aunque no entiendo por qué tanto. Ese hombre se enamoró de ti el día que te conoció."

"Y me conoció gracias a ti así que esa es otra cosa que tengo que agradecerte."

"Y lo haces obligándome a pasar una noche con Caroline. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Ay Lizzie, no seas pesada. Caroline no es tan mala."

"Noooooo."

"No, no lo es. Y va a ser familia mía y tuya así que…"

"Te odio."

"Me amas."

"Es verdad, te amo. ¿Te dio un anillo?"

"Oh sí y es fabuloso!"

"Envíame una foto."

"Te la enviaré ahora junto con la dirección del bar."

"Si me hubieras dicho al principio que hoy íbamos a festejar tu compromiso jamás haría pensado en faltar. Tengo que irme ahora. Te quiero mucho y te felicito de corazón. Dale un beso de mi parte a Charles."

"Adiós Lizzie."

"Adiós… futura señora Bingley."

Jane cortó la llamada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, una más, y antes de –intentar- volver a su trabajo tomó una foto de su anillo con el celular y se la envió a Lizzie quien le contestó enseguida con un "OH POR DIOS!" escrito en mayúsculas y lleno de signos de interrogación. Luego llamó a Charles y le contó su conversación con Lizzie y su preocupación por la salida de esa noche. Aunque su hermana exagerara la verdad es que ella y Caroline no se llevaban nada bien y cada vez que se encontraban discutían o se ignoraban. Para colmo cuando Caroline coincidía con Darcy todo era aún peor porque ella se la pasaba tratando de llamar su atención, a pesar de que era obvio que él no tenía ningún interés en ella, y cada vez que Caroline hablaba de Darcy Lizzie daba vuelta los ojos y se burlaba de ella sin piedad. Charles la tranquilizó diciéndole que la noticia del compromiso los tendría a todos pensando en otra cosa y Jane deseo fervientemente confiar en que sería así.

* * *

Cuando Charles Bingley conoció a Jane Bennet creyó que había llegado al cielo.

Elizabeth le había contado que su hermana era trabajadora social en un hogar de niños y que necesitaban un pediatra y le sugirió que se contactara con ella. Él era uno de los pediatras más reconocidos de la ciudad y entre sus pacientes estaban los hijos de empresarios, políticos y hasta aristócratas pero él sentía la necesidad de trabajar para los niños de escasos recursos y por eso atendía dos veces por semana en un centro de salud comunitario en las afueras de Londres, entonces la idea de ayudar en el hogar le pareció sensacional así que llamó a Jane y concertó una cita para visitar el lugar. El hogar estaba en Camden, era un edificio viejo y con problemas de mantenimiento, tal vez por eso le sorprendió tanto ser recibido por un ángel de rostro ovalado enmarcado por suaves rizos rubios, preciosos ojos azules, piel blanca como la porcelana, mejillas sonrojadas y labios rosados y carnosos, que dejaban entrever unos dientes de perla. Jane tuvo que llamarlo tres veces hasta que él reaccionó y Charles supo en ese mismo instante que esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Desde ese día Charles colabora con el centro, no sólo con su trabajo sino con aportes monetarios propios y de sus amigos y conocidos, y Jane y él eran una pareja y ese día, 27 de junio de 2013, pensaban anunciar su compromiso a su familia y amigos más queridos, empezando por Darcy, su mejor amigo. Lo llamó pero el rechazó la llamada así que le envió un mensaje por Whatsapp.

CB: Ocupado?

WD: Reunión

WD: Qué hay?

CB: Lo hice!

WD: ?

CB: Le propuse matrimonio a Jane

WD: Y dijo que sí?

CB: Por supuesto! Qué creías?

WD: Lo sé. Mal chiste

WD: Te felicito

WD: De corazón

CB: Gracias amigo

CB: Me pidió que te agradeciera

WD: ?

CB: El anillo. Le encantó

WD: Genial

CB: Te veo esta noche?

WD: Si no hay más remedio…

CB: Vamos Darce. Hay que festejar

WD: Sólo por eso. Nos vemos

CB: No me falles

WD: Cuándo te fallé?

CB: Nunca. Buen punto

CB: Booking Office 7.30

WD: Lo eligió tu hermana, no?

CB: Adivinaste. Nos vemos

Era cierto, Darcy nunca le había fallado. Se habían conocido en la universidad y se hicieron amigos de inmediato aunque tenían personalidades muy diferentes: Darcy era serio, tranquilo y reservado y Charles era divertido, inquieto y extrovertido. Pero justamente eran esas diferencias las que los unían porque se complementaban, Darcy ayudaba a Bingley a ser más organizado y reflexivo y Charles ayudaba a William a relajarse y disfrutar.

Los dos venían de familias adineradas, los Darcy mucho más que los Bingley, pero les habían inculcado el valor del esfuerzo y el trabajo y los dos habían hecho su propio camino –casi- desde abajo. Los Bingley se habían destacado en medicina por generaciones y poseían una prestigiosa clínica que había fundado el abuelo de Charles pero él había preferido hace su propio camino mientras su padre y su tío estuvieran al frente de la clínica, sólo entonces se plantearía tomar él el control, aunque ya sabía que lo haría porque estaba orgulloso de su legado.

Ahora estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso y su compromiso con Jane era el inicio de la nueva etapa de su vida. No podía estar más feliz.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Caroline. _'Se acabó la tranquilidad'_, pensó Charles y tenía razón. Quería mucho a su hermana pero a veces era difícil soportarla, como en ese momento, por ejemplo. _'¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea de que me interesa qué vestido se pondrá esa noche o que tiene cita en la peluquería por la tarde para peinarse y hacerse las manos?'_, se preguntó Charles mientras la escuchaba hablar sin parar, _'¿Acaso no tiene amigas a quien contarles estas pavadas?'_. Al final no aguantó más y le dijo:

"Caro, no sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto. William no está interesado en ti, acéptalo de una vez."

"Eres un bruto", le dijo Caroline y le cortó.

Charles se sintió mal por dos minutos exactamente, luego se recuperó. Estaba harto de los intentos de Caroline por conquistar a Darcy, como si eso fuera posible, y ya ni siquiera le daba lástima.

'_Bueno, a trabajar'_, se dijo y llamó a su primer paciente.

* * *

A las seis y media de la tarde Charles pasó a buscar a Jane por el hogar para ir juntos al bar pero en lugar de ir a la estación Saint Pancras, donde estaba el bar, se metió en el estacionamiento de un enorme supermercado y aparcó en la zona más oscura que encontró.

"¿Por qué te detienes aquí Charles?", le preguntó Jane asombrada.

"Porque si no te hago el amor en este mismo momento voy a enloquecer. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti amor, no hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir esta noche sin estar dentro de ti ya", le dijo mientras empujaba su asiento hacia atrás, desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Jane y la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

"Estás loco Charles, déjame! Alguien puede vernos", protestó Jane tratando de zafarse de él.

"Vamos Janie, por favor, te necesito." Mientras hablaba Charles le besaba el cuello e intentaba llegar a la ropa interior de Jane por debajo de su falda.

"No Charles, no… Ahhh… Basta… Ay, sí, sí… No, no, para… Ahhh… Así, así…" Jane intentaba mantener la coherencia pero Charles era bueno, muy bueno.

"Te gusta que te toque así ¿verdad? Sí… yo sé que te gusta."

"Cállate y hazlo ya!", le ordenó Jane y Charles sonrió, le encantaba cuando se ponía así de mandona. "Más rápido, más, más… Ahhhhhhhh!" El orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza que llevó varios minutos recuperarse y terminaron sudorosos y desencajados.

"Te amo bebé, te amo tanto", le dijo Charles suavemente mientras Jane seguía sobre sus piernas con la cabeza escondida entre su hombro y su cuello.

"Yo también te amo pero esto fue lo más ordinario que hice en mi vida", se quejó Jane ya más recuperada mientras volvía a su asiento e intentaba arreglarse la ropa y el cabello. "¿Tenías que elegir el día de nuestro compromiso para traerme a un infame estacionamiento público?"

"Lo siento amor es que…", empezó a disculparse Charles hasta que vio por el espejo retrovisor que Jane tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro. "Ey, te estabas haciendo la enojada pero en realidad te gusto!" Ahora era su turno de molestarla a ella que se puso roja como un tomate.

"¿Qué? Sabes que siempre me gusta cuando hacemos el amor. Pero esto… esto… fue demasiado", exclamó Jane señalando con la mano a su alrededor. "Espero que me compenses por la vergüenza."

"Pero si nadie nos vio!"

"De casualidad así que, a ver qué se te ocurre para redimirte."

"Oh, se me ocurren muchas cosas, querida, muchas cosas y esta misma noche lo verás", aseguró Charles con confianza y Jane no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al bar en un estado más o menos presentable, resultó que eran los primeros así que pidieron una copa de champagne para festejar en privado antes de que llegaran los demás. Unos minutos después llegó Lizzie, que venía directamente de la universidad, y se abalanzó sobre ellos con tanto ímpetu que casi los hizo caer.

"Por fin te decidiste. Casi me salen canas esperando a que te animaras", le dijo a Charles mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo pero él no se molestó, adoraba a Lizzie y lo hacía feliz saber que pronto se convertiría oficialmente en su hermana.

"¿Y por casa cómo andamos Lizzie? Van cuatro años para ti también."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Lo bueno se hace esperar."

"Me van a salir canas a mí si sigues así", le reprochó Charles juguetón. Lizzie le sacó la lengua y se volvió hacia Jane para admirar el anillo una vez más. "Oh, ahí viene Darcy. William, aquí!", gritó Charles a su amigo que acababa de entrar y miraba alrededor del salón buscándolos. "Ven Will, ven. Te presento a Elizabeth la hermana de Jane. Lizzie, este es William Darcy, mi amigo del que tanto te hablé."

"¿Ves cómo se miran? Te dije que se iban a gustar", le susurró Jane al oído y Charles pensó que tal vez tenía razón porque Lizzie y Will se miraban como si no hubiera nada ni nadie a su alrededor.


End file.
